Running Through The Time
by chawpituta
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita cinta banyak segi dan penuh jebakan friend-zone. Meanie ft. SoonHoonSeok - JiWon - SeokSol - JiHan - Fatherly!Seungcheol. [Update Wed/Thurs]
1. Prologue

"WONWOO!"

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya tadi. Ia menemukan sahabat mungilnya tengah tersenyum manis didepan pintu kelasnya yang baru. Wonwoo balas tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Jihoon.

"Ada apa, Hoon-ie?" Tanyanya ketika berada didepan gadis yang lebih kecil. Jihoon menggeleng kecil dan menarik tangan Wonwoo masuk ke kelasnya.

"Temani aku" Wonwoo kebingungan mendapat perlakuan sahabatnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Namun, pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap ikut masuk kedalam kelas Jihoon dan duduk disampingnya. "Kemana Soonyoung?" Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu dan mulai larut dalam tugasnya sambil sesekali bertanya pada Wonwoo tentang hari-harinya dikelas baru. Ah, ya, mereka baru saja naik ke kelas 3 dan setiap tahun ajaran baru, murid-murid akan teracak berdasarkan nilai dan prestasi. Dua tahun pertama, kedua gadis ini tidak pernah terpisah karena selalu duduk di kelas unggulan. Tapi tahun terakhir ini, Wonwoo harus memasuki kelas inti sedangkan Jihoon tetap dikelas unggulan. Mengingat olimpiade kimia yang ia menangkan tahun lalu, membuatnya menyesal memenangkannya jika ia harus terpisah dari Jihoon ditahun terakhirnya.

Tak lama setelah banyak bertukar cerita, Jihoon kembali larut dalam tugasnya dan Wonwoo yang mulai bosanpun memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali mengecek update timeline di SNS miliknya. Suasana sangat tenang saat pintu kelas yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka dengan suara bedebum keras yang memekakkan telinga. Wonwoo dan Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat sosok yang sangat familiar bagi keduanya tengah berdiri mengambil nafas dimuka pintu.

"Soonyoung?" Tanya Jihoon bingung. Soonyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan duduk dikaki meja Jihoon sambil terengah-engah dan menyengir kearah Jihoon. Jihoon memutar bola matanya dan tidak ambil pusing lebih lanjut, ia meneruskan tugasnya diikuti dengan Wonwoo. Tapi suara gaduh terdengar lagi dari arah yang sama dan memperlihatkan pemuda tinggi dengan surai coklat madu dan kulit gelap yang menyeringai aneh yang kini ikut duduk didekat Soonyoung dengan posisi yang sama.

"Benar-benar seru! Kurasa sunbae itu tengah kalap sekarang." Celoteh pemuda misterius itu masih dengan seringaiannya. Soonyoung balas terkekeh dan kelas yang sepi itu seketika penuh dengan derai tawa kedua namja itu.

"Bisakah kalian diam sedikit?" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi masih efek shock dengan kedatangan penghuni baru itu langsung menyadari keberadaan Jihoon disampingnya yang sedari tadi diam saja kini memasang wajah jengkel. Soonyoung segera berdiri dan diwajahnya tampak senyum tipis yang menggantikan tawanya, ia mendekap bahu Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis kesayangannya. Jihoon kepalanya ke dada Soonyoung dan mulai meracaukan curhatannya tentang betapa lelahnya ia dengan manja.

Wonwoo yang tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih didepannya, tiba-tiba merasa seolah terbakar ditatap seseorang, gadis itu menoleh kearah tarikan. Saat itu Wonwoo seperti baru saja merasakan pengalaman dihisap lubang hitam berupa manik obsidian milik si pemuda misterius yang menatapnya intens. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, dan sampai malam hari, ketika ia sudah terbaring dikasurnya, jantung Wonwoo tak berhenti berdesir.

* * *

 **Running Through The Time**

 **시간을다려서**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Bohyuk**

 **Etc.**


	2. The Story Has Begun

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ada beberapa typo dichapter prologue kemarin, saya akan berusaha untuk menulis lebih teliti setelah ini (maklumi jempol saya yang gendut dan keyboard ponsel saya sangat kecil).

* * *

 **Running Through The Time -** **시간을다려서**

 **"The Story Has Begun"**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Bohyuk**

 **Etc.**

* * *

 **시간을 다려서**

"Nuna, mau makan apa?" Wonwoo menggeleng kecil dan meletakkan piring-piring yang baru saja ia bilas dirak piring. Gadis itu menempayjan dirinya disamping tubuh sang Adik yang tenfah mengutak-atik ponsel untuk memesan makanan.

"Nuna tidak mau makan, Bohyuk-ah. Kau saja yang makan." Ucapnya pelan sambil meraih remote TV untuk mengganti channel. Bohyuk mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setengah jam kemudian, pintu depan terdengar bel dibunyikan. Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda Bohyuk akan membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu itu dibuka, Wonwoo yang mengira bahwa itu adalah delivery boy yang membawa pesanan Bohyuk malah terkejut melihat sosok yang tak asing didepannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

 **시간을 다려서**

Mingyu tengah mengerjakan tugas Matematikanya dimeja belajar seperti biasa, menatap fokus angka-angka yang tertulis dibukunya. Satu sisi yang selalu ia sembunyikan dan tidak pernah terlihat disekolah. Ia tidak pernah ingin terlihat serius belajar, untuk alasan yang sangat sepele namun menimbulkan trauma dihatinya. Jadilah kini ia pemelihara imej 'Bad Boy' seperti yang semua orang tahu.

"Yo, Mingyu!" Suara berisik disertai pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Soonyoung yang tampak rapi dengan snapback andalannya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis menyapa, menutup pintu kamarnya dan melepas kacamatanya. "Ah benar-benar. Apa gunanya predikat berandal yang kau miliki jika dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri saja sudah dapat memikat hati para gadis-gadis?" Kekeh Soonyoung yang kini mengangkat buku tugas mingyu didepan wajahnya. Namja yang lebih muda menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memikirkan para gadis, Hyung. Tapi kau tau sendirikan? Disekolah kita, pria pintar itu identik lemah dan akan dikucilkan. Aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi." Mendengar tuturan Mingyu membuat Soonyoung menghela nafas berat, tak sanggup menyangkal argumen Mingyu yang begitu kuat. Ia juga tak sanggup menyanggah fakta bahwa dia juga pernah menjadi salah seorang pembully orang-orang seperti Mingyu ditahun pertama dan keduanya. Mingyu yang melihat temannya memasang wajah surampub menjadi tidak enak dengan ucapannya.

"Hei, Hyung! Hyung!" Panggilnya, "Jangan terlalu dibawa serius. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kau bukan orang yang dengan dirimu yang dulu. Buang wajah itu! Aku tidak menyukainya." Ujar Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Soonyoung yang tampak lebih berisi.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu! Benar-benar tidak sopan." Cibir Soonyoung yang harus membenarkan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan karena tepukan Mingyu yang keras. Mingyu hanya menyengir jahil sebelum menghidupkan televisi dan playstation 3 miliknya. Keduanya sepakat bermain FIFA 2016, permainan bola kaki virtual kesukaan Mingyu yang terbaru, dengan taruhan siapa yang menang harus menraktir yang kalah. Taruhan yang aneh.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Gadis yang kemarin menemani Jihoon-Noona itu siapa?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar datar. Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya bingung sebelum bibirnya membulat tanda tahu. "Oh, dia namanya Wonwoo. Anak kelas XII IPA-INTI. Temannya Jihoon sejak kelas X. Kenapa?"

Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar fakta itu, "IPA-INTI? Wah atlit olimpiade ya?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Mingyu terdiam, pemain virtual miliknya tak bergerak dilayar membuat Soonyoung menyadari temannya telah berhenti bermain. Setelah menjeda permainan, Soonyoung meletakkan controllernya disebelah milik Mingyu dan duduk menghadapnya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir karena Mingyu masih saja termenung.

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu singkat setelah tersadar, meraih kembali controllernya dan melanjutkan permainan. Mengabaikan gerutu Soonyoung yang menyebutkan curang karena telah memulai permainan tanpanya.

 **시간을 다려서**

"Terimakasih, Hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik." Jisoo tertawa melihat kelakuan Bohyuk yang sangat antusias melahap ayam goreng madunya dengan lahap, mengundang suasana ceria diruang tengah apartement milik keluarga Jeon. Tapi tampaknya suasana itu tidak mempengaruhi satu-satunya gadis disitu. Wonwoo masih menatap Bohyuk bagai laser yang dapat memotong kepala bocah berumur 15 tahun itu hingga beberapa bagian. Namun, Bohyuk yang sebenarnya takut bersikap biasa saja agar tidak membuat malu kakaknya di depan Jisoo.

Terlambat, Jisoo sudah menyadari sikap Wonwoo dari tadi dan hanya bisa tertawa lagi melihatnya. "Sudahlah, tak apa-apa." Ucap Jisoo meyakinkan. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo nyalang tanda jengah dengan ucapannya.

"Kau mendidiknya menjadi manja!" Seru Wonwoo dengan suara merengeknya yang berat tetapi terdengar imut ditelinga Jisoo. Jisoo mengusak surai Wonwoo dengan gemas, tersenyum senang melihat protesan Wonwoo yang tiada habisnya.

Bohyuk yang menyaksikan kakak dan (calon) kakak iparnya seperti itu menjerit tertahan. Tak sabar untuk menginjak SMA dan menemukan seorang gadis untuk dia perlakukan semanis itu.

"Kenapa kakak begitu sungkan? Jisoo-Hyung kan pacar nuna, tak apalah baginya membelikanku makanan. Yakan, Hyung?" Serentak wajah Jisoo dan Wonwoo memerah dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"YA! JEON BOHYUK! APA YANG KAU OMONGKAN HUH? Bagaimanapun juga tidak pantas bagimu untuk meminta sesuatu pada orang lain, lagipula Jisoo Oppa bukan pacarku." Seru Wonwoo dengan emosi, tak tahan untuk tidak menarik rambut adiknya keluar dari tengkorak.

"Isss. Hanya masalah waktu, sebentar lagi juga jadi pacarmu!" Balas Jeon termuda dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Wonwoo dengan sigap meluncur kearah Bohyuk untuk benar-benar memberinya pelajaran.

Jeon bersaudara masih sibuk bergekut, tak sadar dengan wajah gembira Jisoo.

" _Bahkan dia tidak menyangkal aku akan menjadi pacarnya."_ Batinnya.

 **시간을 다려서**

Siang hari di Cheonhwa High-School sangat ramai. Ketika jarum pendek diangka 2 dan jarum panjang diangka 12, raut lega tercetak diwajah siswa-siswi dari berbagai tingkatan.

Siang itu Wonwoo, bersama dengan teman sekelasnya, Yerin dan Sooyoung berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengumpulkan referensi tugas.

"Bukankan ini sekolah sains? Mengapa tugas Sosiologinya jauh lebih berat?" Gerutu Sooyoung tak terima. Wonwoo tertawa kecil, temannya memang suka sekali mengeluh, tapi pada akhirnya tetap mengerjakan tugas sepenuh hati.

"Hari minggu ini sepertinya aku akan terkurung dirumah dengan tugas-tugas. Pekerjaan rumah pelajaran wajib yang menumpuk, ditambah tugas peminatan yang tidak mau kalah. Bahkan kita sudah kelas tiga, aku tidak bisa belajar untuk ujian akhir dengan tenang" sambung Yerin dengan wajah suntuk.

Sooyoung dan Yerin kembali mengeluhkan tugas dan juga masalah percintaan, Wonwoo masih setia mendengar bahkan sampai mereka tiba diperpustakaan. Melihat Yerin dan Sooyoung yang masih bercerita, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mencari referensinya duluan. Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri rak sosiologi yang menjulang. Tinggi badannya yang lebih tinggi dari gadis rata-rata membuatnya dengan mudah meraih buku-buku dirak yang tinggi sekalipun. Akan tetapi, Wonwoo tetap saja wanita. Walaupun ia dapat meraih sampai ke rak paling akhirpun, beban buku didekapannya membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan buku yang ia tarik ikut serta membawa teman sesama buku dikiri kanannya jatuh kearah wonwoo.

Melihat buku buku itu bergeser dan terancam jatuh, Wonwoo menutup mata pasrah seraya meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala untuk proteksi. Namun, lebih dari 5 detik ia tunggu tidak ada berat yang menimpanya, tak ada pula suara bedebum keras tanda buku berjatuhan ke lantai.

Wonwoo membuka proteksinya dan melihat keatas, buku-buku itu telah ditahan sebuah tangan. Seketika pula buku yang ia cari muncul didepan wajahnya, membuat maniknya membulat dan berbalik untuk menemui pemilik tangan misterius itu.

Wonwoo berusaha memfokuskan pupilnya saat wajah pemuda itu tersiram sinar mentari siang yang menyilaukan hingga ia tidak bisa mengenalinya dengan cepat. Tapi saat wajah itu mendekat dan menghalang sinar menyilaukan matanya, Wonwoo menemui manik obsidian dengan seringai nakal yang tak asing dan suara baritone yang menggema, "Namaku Mingyu. Sama-sama, Wonwoo-sunbae."

Desiran beberapa hari yang lalu kembali dan namja tampan didepannya sungguh tidak membantu dengan kembali memberinya senyum tipis yang membuatnya hampir lupa ia memiliki tugas untuk diselesaikan.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. One Step Closer

**Running Through The Time-** **시간을다려서**

 **"One Step Closer"**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Bohyuk**

 **Etc.**

* * *

 **시간을 다려서**

Jam dinding diruang tengah sudah berdentang sepuluh kali, suara televisi juga tak lagi terdengar, tandanya penghuni apartement itu positif sudah berada dikamar masing-masing. Wonwoo sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya untuk esok hari, tapi dia masih saja tidak cukup tenang untuk menutup matanya. Tak sabar menunggu kantuk, gadis itu meraih handphonenya diatas nakas dan segera mencari kontak Jihoon untuk dihubungi. Tangannya ligat mengetik kata-kata selama beberapa detik dan selanjutnya ia segera mengirim pesannya.

TING!

Ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi lagi, ia membukanya dan notifikasi dengan wajah jihoon muncul dilayar. Wonwoo secepatnya membuka pesan itu dan membaca balasannya.

 **전원우**

 _Jihoon-ah, aku ingin bertanya. Kau belum tidurkan?_

(Tue, 10:02 PM)

 **이우지**

 _Belum. Ada apa, woo-ya?_

(Tue, 10:07 PM)

Wonwoo membalasnya dan percakapan itu berlangsung panjang, kira-kira isi percakapannya seperti,

 **전원우**

 _Kau ingat namja yang kemarin datang bersama Soonyoung?_

(Tue, 10:08 PM)

 **이우지**

 _Ya,Kim Mingyu. Kenapa? Kau kenal?_

(Tue, 10:09 PM)

 **전원우**

 _Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. Aku menemuinya lagi tadi di Perpustakaan._

 _(_ Tue, 10:09 PM)

 _Sepertinya dia mengenaliku. Dia memanggilku 'Wonwoo-Sunbae', kok dia bisa kenal ya?_

(Tue, 10:10 PM)

 **이우지**

 _Hah? Benarkah? Mungkin Soonyoung yang memberi tahu._

(Tue, 10:10 PM)

 _Kau suka?_

 _(_ Tue, 10:11)

전원우

 _TIdak, apa-apaan. Aku hanya bertanya, berhenti mengorek kehidupan orang lain._

(Tue, 10:12 PM)

 **이우지**

 _Ya, kalau begitu santai saja._

(Tue, 10:15 PM)

 _Mencurigakan_

(Tue, 10:15 PM)

 _Sticker_

(Tue, 10:15 PM)

 _Sudahlah aku mau mengerjakan tugas lagi. Sampai jumpa besok!_

Wonwoo tidak menjawab lebih, langsung mematikan data-nya dan meletakkan ponsel dimeja nakas sambil mematikan lampu tidur dan mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur, Jeon Wonwoo" pada dirinya sendiri.

 **시간을 다려서**

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo turun dari mobil appa-nya dengan wajah suntuk. Aura emo khas miliknya tiba-tiba menyeruak lebih jelas dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Salahkan Jeon Bohyuk yang membuat gadis cantik yang biasanya ceria itu menjadi suntuk karena foto wajah tidurnya dikirim ke calon kakak iparnya (re: Jisoo), membuat Wonwoo menjadi bahan tawaan seorang Hong Jisoo.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba teringat, bagaimana ia dan Jisoo bisa dekat. Hong Jisoo itu dulunya bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Wonwoo dan Jihoon, Jihoon juga kenal dengannya. Justru Jihoonlah yang memperkenalkan mereka. Jisoo adalah sunbae yang akan berduet dengan Jihoon pada pensi sekolah, dan Wonwoo sering ikut latihan yang dilakukan kedua musisi itu dimanapun tempatnya. Alhasil, Wonwoo dan Jisoopun ikut menjadi dekat, bahkan sekarang lebih dekat daripada dengan Jihoon. Kadang Wonwoo bingung sendiri, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Jisoo yang sangat ramah dapat berteman dengannya yang sangat cuek dengan lingkungan. Tapi sekarang disinilah ia, bersahabat dekat dengan Jisoo sampai dikatakan pacaran oleh yang melihatnya.

Wonwoo mengeluakan suara kekeh kecil saat mengingat hal-hal gila kecil yang dilakukannya bersama Jisoo, terasa menyenangkan sekali sampai akhirnya suara ketua kelas masuk ke gendangnya, "WONWOO! CEPAT MASUK KELAS, YOON SONGSAENIM SEDANG DITANGGA" dan berlari masuk ke kelasnya.

 **시간을 다려서**

Sepulang sekolah, yang tidak seperti biasanya, Wonwoo berjalan sambil menghela nafas lega menuju gerbang. Tak biasanya guru-guru membiarkan kelasnya bebas dari tugas, tapi hari ini semua songsaenim berbaik hati dan membiarkan anak didiknya pulang dengan hati lega. Oleh karena itu, jangan salahkan Wonwoo yang begitu merindukan kasurnya saat ini, mendesis kesal saat tangan mungil menarik lengannya dari belakang dan langsung membalik badannya dalam sekali tarik.

Masih menjadi misteri bagaimana gadis itu memiliki kekuatan selevel Choi Seungcheol, teman Jisoo yang pernah menjadi atlet taekwondo nasional.

"Ayo, mari kita bersenang-senang! Selagi waktu kosong, dan masih awal semester." Ucap Jihoon sambil member senyum super manis yang sangat jarang ia pakai, hanya saat dia ada maunya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo berpikir lebih keras, alasan apa yang harus ia katakan?

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin membuka mulut dan menolak, satu manusia berambut coklat datang dihadapannya dengan mata sipit yang memohon, ikut menunduk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Jihoon, "Ayolah, Wonwoo-ya~ ayo ikut~ kumohoooon~" ucap sepasang kekasih itu dengan puppy eyes yang, menurut Wonwoo, tidak imut sama sekali.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya naik kepinggang dan kata kata hinaan untuk aegyo keduanya sudah ada diujung lidah. Tapi lagi lagi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, ia terhentikan karena kedatangan namja lain dengan tinggi yang sangat mencolok, kulit kecoklatan, poni yang menempel didahi karena keringat, mata hitam yang legam dan ekspresi memelas yang mengingatkan Wonwoo akan anak anjing yang memelas.

"Ayolah Sunbae~ Kau harus ikut ya? Ya? Ya?" Suara baritone yang diucapkan dengan nada manja itu membuat Wonwoo kehilangan kata-kata. Desiran yang entah berapa kali ia rasakan saat menatap mata itu, kali ini sangat sulit dikendalikan karena… _OH MY GOD, HE'S SO CUTE I WANNA PUT HIM IN MY POCKET!_

No Wonwoo! _Kau tidak boleh terperdaya, kau ingin istirahat! Pikirkan kasurmu,_ batin gadis ituberontak _._

"A-anu…" ucap Wonwoo ragu. Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Mingyu masih melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan memohon. Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, ia tidak bisa. Mereka menang.

"Baiklah" jawabnya lemah, melangkah menuju pintu gerbang duluan, membiarkan ketiga manusia tadi bersorak riang dibelakangnya sambil berteriak meminta tunggu dan berlari mengejarnya.

Soonyoung merangkul bahu Jihoon dan membawa gadis itu berjalan didekapannya, "Kita mau kemana, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya untuk berpikir, tapi Mingyu lebih cepat, "Amusement park" ucapnya final. Semua yang ada dikelompok itu mengiyakan dengan gembira, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk setuju dengan lemas. Soonyoung dan Jihoon jalan berdua mendahului, Wonwoo menyusul dengan malas-malasan, walaupun tak lama kemudian ia merasakan lengannya digenggam sebuah tangan besar dan hangat yang menariknya berjalan lebih cepat ke Halte.

"Ayo, Sunbae. Nanti kita ketinggalan bus." Wonwoo berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan membuang muka, tak ingin adik kelas yang tengah menariknya ini melihat wajahnya yang memerah hanya karena sebuah genggaman.

 **시간을 다려서**

Wonwoo tidak bisa bilang ia menyesal. Karena begitu ia menaiki bus umum bersama teman-temannya yang ribut dan mengoceh sepanjang jalan membuatnya begitu terhibur sampai ia lupa bahwa tadi dirinya hanya mengingkan kasur secepatnya.

Sesampai di taman bermain, Wonwoo percaya bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya hari ini. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pergi menuju taman bermain, rasanya jauh sebelum ia lulus sekolah dasar.

"Apa yang harus kita mainkan dahulu? Rollercoaster? Spinning Cups? Hmmm apa yaaa?" Samar-samar terdengar suara Jihoon yang mempertimbangkan permainan-permainan yang mau ia naiki. Soonyoung membantu Jihoon memilih sambil sesekali menjahili kekasihnya.

Wonwoo memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung, sama seperti Jihoon, tidak tahu harus menaiki wahana apa. Tapi tangannya ditarik pelan oleh adik kelasnya yang berkulit gelap itu, dan dibawa menuju stan-stan permainan yang lebih ringan.

"Kami akan distan permainan berhadiah, kalian duluan saja, nanti berkumpul lagi." Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya melambai mengiyakan, dan Wonwoo terdiam mengikuti.

 _Hey! Bagaimana bisa ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang asing?,_ Wonwoo tidak ingin terjebak suasana canggung tapi sekarang dia hanya berdua bersama orang asing yang menjadi penyebab desiran aneh didadanya. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Ya, Sunbae! Kenapa melamun?" Teguran Mingyu bukannya tak didengar, tapi Wonwoo sedang sibuk menghalangi pandangan pria itu dari wajahnya yang memerah. Mingyu tidak melewatkan hal itupun bertanya, "Sunbae sakit?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, ingin menjawab tapi suaranya hilang dibawa kucing. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Nuna?" secepat kilat kepala sang gadis menghadap wajah MIngyu, menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda bertanya, "Nuna?" tanyanya memastikan. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ya, siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku nuna?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada ketus, eh? Ketus? _WAAAA KENAPA AKU MALAH KETUS DENGANNYA!_

"Ah- maaf, Sunbae. Aku kira aku sudah dapat memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" jawab Mingyu dengan nada bertanya dan kepala yang miring sebelah, seperti sedang berpikir dengan ucapannya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata-kata, wajah adik kelasnya ini sangat manis dan ia mencoba menutupi rasa kagumnya dengan pokerface andalannya.

"Ya, kau tidak bis—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita sudah dekat. Kau nunaku sekarang."

Coba katakan Wonwoo boleh memukul kepala bocah ini?

"Ayo kita bermain sekarang? Kau mau apa? Boneka? Ah- Aksesoris?" Wonwoo mencoba memprotes, tapi gadis itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat merasakan jari-jari asing menyelip dikelima jari kanannya.

Saat namja berkulit gelap itu menariknya untuk berjalan beriringan disampingnya, Wonwoo bolak-balik menatap wajah dan tangan Mingyu yang menaut miliknya. Wajah tampan itu sedang tertawa tentang sesuatu, Wonwoo tidak dapat menangkapnya. Yang ada didalam otaknya adalah visualisasi tentang betapa ceria dan riangnya wajah tampan itu, tidak ada keraguan atau kecanggungan dirautnya padahal ia sedang menggenggam tangan wanita lain.

Seperti… _menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sendiri,_ batin Wonwoo yang membuat wajahnya langsung merona.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengangguk saat pemiliki suara baritone itu bertanya "Kita main lempar botol, ayo?" dan kembali dari stan permainan tersebut sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar.

 **시간을 다려서**

"Wah, lihat Soonyoung! Wonwoo mendapat boneka! Aku juga mau! Tapi kau terlalu bodoh hmmm" Protes Jihoon dengan raut datar. Soonyoung yang dicela begitu hanya dapat menyengir malu. Mingyu tertawa dan mulai menyombongkan keahliannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo? Gadis itu menguburkan wajahnya diceruk leher boneka barunya.

Keempat remaja itu sepakat pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Mereka berjalan menuju halte dan naik dibis yang sama. Soonyoung dan Mingyu turun dijalan utama Gangnam, melambaikan tangan mereka kepada para gadis yang kompak harus turun beberapa blok kedepan. Soonyoung dengan noraknya melempar flying kiss pada Jihoon yang langsung membuang muka karena malu walaupun wajahnya memerah. Mingyu? Tidak senorak itu.

Hanya melempar senyum super manis kearah Wonwoo saja dapat membuat kakak kelasnya itu meleleh menjadi kubangan cair didalam bis itu- _jika memungkinkan._ Tapi yang pasti, Wonwoo balas tersenyum dan senyum itu tidak luntur walaupun Jihoon menggodainya tentang 'menyukai seorang berondong' ataupun saat Bohyuk mengatainya seperti gadis gila, atau saat ia harus terlelap dikasurnya.

Malam itu Wonwoo tersenyum dalam tidurnya, karena ia mimpi indah tentang seorang putri yang diberi hadiah oleh seorang pangeran. Hadiahnya tidak mahal, tapi berharga. Hanya sebuah boneka beruang lucu dengan memori indah didalamnya.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Like A Crazy Seesaw

Halo, teman-teman!

Terimakasih bagi readers yang sudah me-review. Reviewnya membuat saya semangat sekali buat ngetik walaupun lagi UAS haha. Maaf dichapter-chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali typo dan pengetikan yang abal-abal. Dichapter ini masih abal tapi setidaknya saya proof-read dulu sebelum post hehehehehe

Baiklaaaah. Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Running Through The Time -** **시간을다려서**

 **"Like A Crazy Seesaw"**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Bohyuk**

 **Etc.**

* * *

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju kelas. Semalam ia tidur dengan nyenyak dan perasaan yang bahagia, sehingga pagi ini moodnya sangat baik. Gadis itu menyapa semua orang yang ia temui—dan yang ia ketahui namanya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Sesampai dikelaspun gadis itu hanya menebar senyum yang membuat teman-temannya bertatap bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Won-ah?" Tanya Yerin yang duduknya didepan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum misterius. Yerin dan teman-teman lainnya penasaran, apa yang terjadi sehingga teman mereka yang terkenal kalem itu jadi antusias seperti ini.

Mereka menghela nafas pelan, sadar bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa sampai Wonwoo sendiri yang ingin cerita. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, mereka kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, menunggu guru untuk masuk.

 **시간을다려서**

Jihoon sedang memakan bekalnya dengan Soonyoung didalam kelas. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang buku rumus kimia, membuat SOonyoung menatapnya jengah.

Soonyoung menyadari sulitnya menjadi kekasih dari orang seperti Jihoon, ditambah dengan pembawaannya yang cuek, membuat pria dengan rambut coklat itu hanya dapat memaklumi. Toh tidak ada ruginya menunggui Jihoon, akan ada saatnya gadis mungil itu bermanja dengannya, dan saat-saat itu yang membuat Soonyoung dapat bersabar.

"Jihoon nuna- Oh, ada Soonyoung Hyung."

Pasangan itu dikejutkan dengan panggilan dari adik kelas mereka yang kini tengah berdiri didepan kelas sambil menenteng plastik bening berisi buku-buku. _Pasti mau belajar bareng lagi_ , dengus Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Eh, Hai Seokmin!" respon Jihoon dengan senyum mengembang, Soonyoung sendiri meresponnya dengan lambaian tangan. Seokmin masuk kedalam kelas Jihoon dan meletakkan plastik barang itu diatas meja Jihoon.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini. Kemarin aku dan temanku ke pameran buku di Namsan, aku melihat buku ini dan jadi teringat nuna. Semoga nuna suka." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya yang berlapis kacamata itu hilang membentuk eyesmile, kemudian namja itu mengambil sumpit Jihoon dan menyuapkan sepotong daging semur yang berada dikotak bekal Jihoon kedalam mulutnya sendiri, "Ah-enak sekali. Bawakan aku ini kapan-kapan, Nuna. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya sambil berbalik. Jihoon melambaikan tangannya dan buru-buru meraih plastik dimejanya untuk mengecek.

"Wah benar! Looking for Alaska! Huah- bocah itu!" monolog JIhoon dengan riang.

Soonyoung menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senyum tersungging, bergitu cintanya ia dengan buku. Dirinya sendiri sangat benci buku, saking bencinya ingin ia bakar saja perpustakaan disekolahnya. Tapi Jihoon berbanding terbalik dengannya, karena itu ia mensyukuri adanya eksistensi Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Seokmin dikehidupan Jihoon, karena kedua teman mereka itu sama-sama maniak buku seperti Jihoon. Namun, belakangan Wonwoo menjadi sibuk karena tugas, sehingga Seokminlah yang menemani Jihoon saat hunting buku.

"Sudah letakkan dulu! Habiskan makananmu, Jihoonie" Jihoon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku barunya dan menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Suapi aku"

DEG!

Nah ini dia yang Soonyoung tunggu-tunggu, Jihoon menjadi manja. Soonyoung terkekeh kecil dan mengambil alih kotak bekal Jihoon. Tangannya menyumpitkan nasi dan daging semur ke mulut Jihoon yang terbuka lebar. Kedua menghabiskan bekal mereka dengan diiringi tawa. Sesudah menghabiskan bekal, Jihoon menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Soonyoung yang tegap. Soonyoung mengelus pucuk surai Jihoon dengan lembut, menatap gemas Jihoon yang bersender dengannya.

Keduanya menikmati keheningan yang tercipta, keheningan yang didalamnya terdapat banyak cinta yang hanya dapat disalurkan dengan elusan lembut dari Soonyoung dikepala milik Jihoon.

Hampir terbuai dalam belaian Soonyoung, mata Jihoon menangkap sosok lain didepan pintu kelasnya. Sosok itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong, namun senyum menawannya langsung tercetak saat melihat tangan JIhoon yang ternyata masih mendekap buku barunya dengan erat. Jihoon menatap matanya dengan pandangan sedih, akan tetapi sosok itu hanya menggeleng lemah dan masih tetap tersenyum.

Sosok itu kemudian berlalu, menyisakan Jihoon menatap kepergiannya yang seharusnya terjadi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

 _Maafkan aku, Soonyoung._

 **시간을 다려서**

Wonwoo berjalan dengan riang dilorong perpustakaan, diwajahnya masih tercetak senyum indah, ia mencari buku kesukaannya diantara rak buku yang tinggi menjulang. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya, gadis itu mencari spot kosong didepan jendela dan mendudukkannya disalah satu bangku. Jarinya baru saja hendak membuka buku yang dibawanya, namun pikirannya kembali ke kejadian kemarin sore. Pipinya memerah, senyumnya melebar. TIngkahnya seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dan Wonwoo mengakui hal itu.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana kasarnya tekstur tangan Mingyu saat mengenggam tangannya. Bagaimana senyum namja itu saat memandangnya, dengan gigi taringnya yang lucu itu. Ah, Wonwoo kembali kedalam mode daydream-nya untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini. Dan itu hanya karena adik kelas yang lucu bernama Kim Mingyu.

Kekeh halus keluar dari bibirnya. Wonwoo baru saja akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya saat matanya menangkap sosok familiar dibawah sana.

Tetapi senyum dibibirnya luntur perlahan saat melihat sosok itu tengah menggendong gadis lain dan berlari masuk menuju gedung. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan langkahnya amat cepat. Wonwoo dapat menangkap kecemasan tingkat tinggi dari dirinya, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya tidak enak hati. Yeoja itu menutup bukunya dan melesat menuju meja informasi sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan dan berlari menuju tempat yang ia yakini menjadi tujuan dari sosok yang tadi.

Sesampai di Unit Kesehatan Sekolah, Wonwoo membuka pintu itu perlahan agar tidak menganggu pasien didalamnya. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran suster didalamnya. Oleh karena itu, gadis bermarga Jeon itu langsung masuk dan menuju tempat tidur pasien yang tertutupi tirai.

"Ah- ahhhh, sakit, Mingyu-ya"

Pekikan itu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari langkahnya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tirai untuk emndengarkan.

"Bukan salahku, siapa suruh kau ikut memanjat pohon denganku?" Suara kekehan dari baritone yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorit Wonwoo terdengar, diiringi dengan desisan kesakitan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hati-hati, Mingyu-ya!"

Gerutu tertahan terdengar, "Bisa diam tidak, Nona Jung?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa ringan sambil sesekali mendesis. "Ah, ya begitu. Memang pacar yang perhatian"

CTANGGG!

Wonwoo kaget. Entah karena dirinya yang tidak sengaja menyenggol nampan obat disampingnya atau karena omongan gadis yang tengah menjadi pasien mendadak dari Mingyu. Yang ia tahu, saat tirai itu tersibak dan Mingyu menatapnya tak kalah kaget, Wonwoo segera berlari keluar ruangan sambil menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari matanya. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Mingyu dan terus berlari menuju kelasnya.

Suasana kelas memang masih lempang, tapi begitu melihat Wonwoo yang masuk dengan airmata berlinang membuat Yerin langsung memegang bahu temannya itu dengan cemas.

"Kau kenapa, Won?" Wonwoo menggeleng kuat, pipinya memerah karena amarah. Bibirnya kelu dan airmatanya mengalir. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Ye-yerin-ah" Yerin memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat, "Tenangkan dirimu, teman"

Dan Wonwoo balas memeluknya dengan cengkraman yang erat.

 **시간을 다려서**

"Tadi itu apa?" Eunha menatap Mingyu yang memasang muka shock dengan penasaran, bingung dengan peristiwa yang terjadi didepan matanya barusan. Bahkan ia lupa bahwa lututnya sedang terluka parah. Mingyu menghela nafas berat dan kembali keposisi sebelumnya untuk mengobati Eunha.

"Wonwoo Sunbae" jawabnya singkat sambil terus membersihkan pasir yang lengket pada darah. Eunha meringis sambil berpikir, "Ah, gadis yang kau sukai itu?"

Mingyu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan direspon cengiran darinya. Tapi seketika wajahnya memucat dengan bibir membulat, membuat Mingyu semakin cemas.

"Ya, kau kenapa?" EUnha membuka tutup bibirnya dengan cepat, tak menghasilkan suara apapun, "Di-dia me-mendengar semuanya? Bagaimana ini, Gyu-ya? DIA BISA SALAH PAHAM!"

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kaaan- dia lari tuh. Tapi dia kok bisa disini ya?" tanya Eunha penasaran, sama seperti Mingyu yang dalam hati juga menanyakan hal itu.

"Yang penting itu lukamu dulu, nanti aku akan bicara dengannya." Eunha mengangguk patuh dan menjadi diam seketika, tapi tak lama, bibir mungilnya berbicara lagi, "Jangan-jangan dia cemburu".

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil mengoceh tentang betapa berisiknya Eunha seraya menenangkan detak jantungnya.

 _Wonwoo sunbae cemburu? Mungkinkah?_

 **시간을 다려서**

Wonwoo menatap papan tulis didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Guru yang masuk hanya memberi tugas dipapan tulis dan langsung keluar karena ada urusan. Wonwoo masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya saat istirahat tadi. Ia akui dirinya sangat lemah didalam. Ia sangat gampang untuk menangis. Bahkan hanya melihat kucing pincang lewat didepannya saja membuatnya menangis.

Tapi menangisi seorang namja? Ini rekor barunya dalam hal menangis.

Ia menangis karena kecewa dan kaget.

 _Karena aku pikir aku ini special baginya_ , batin Wonwoo merengek sedih.

Loh? Kenapa Mingyu harus menganggapmu special?, logika Wonwoo bertanya.

 _Karena dia memiliki perasaan padaku… mungkin_ , balas batin Wonwoo.

Kau baru saja mengenalnya... bodoh, gerutu logika Wonwoo tak terima.

 _Tapi aku sudah menyukainya… bagaimana ini logika?_ , ucap batin Wonwoo dengan suara tangis imajiner.

BUG!

Suara buku yang dihempaskan dimejanya membuat peperangan Logika-Wonwoo dan Batin-Wonwoo berhenti sejenak. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh. Tadi ia menangis, sekarang batin dan logikanya berperang. Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu?

"EHEM"

Suara dehaman cempreng milik Yerin menghentikan monolognya, "Tugasmu sudah selesai, Jeon" ucap gadis itu menunjuk buku tulis yang baru saja ia hempaskan dimeja Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengambil buku itu dan memeriksanya sejenak. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman terimakasih pada Yerin dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku tau kau sedang galau, aku maklum." ujar Yerin seolah membaca pikiran Wonwoo yang tengah kalut. Perkataan Yerin membuat wajahnya memerah. Apa lagi ini?

"Yah! Jung Ye—"

"Wonwoo Sunbae"

Kelas XII-H itu mendadak sunyi senyap saat seorang hoobae tampan dan tinggi yang terkenal sebagai bad-boy Cheonhwa High-School tengah berdiri didepan kelas mereka, memanggil nama primadona kelas mereka dengan wajah serius.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya, hanya dapat mencicit untuk merespon. Tak pernah mendapat pandangan seintens itu dari seseorang, membuat desiran yang selalu ia rasakan saat berada didekat namja ini menjadi semakin menggila.

"Aku ingin bicara. Temui aku ditaman belakang sepulang nanti." Setelah berbicara begitu, namja itu berbalik pergi. Tak memperdulikan kakak-kakak kelasnya yang penasaran. Wonwoo yang pertamakali sembuh dari shock, langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya yang hanya dibalas hendikkan bahu. Wonwoo kembali menatap pintu kelasnya dengan bingung, tidak menyadari ponselnya yang bergetar didalam laci.

From: 지수아 오빵

 _Aku akan kesekolahmu untuk menjemput._

 _Tunggu aku ya, Wonie._

 **시간을 다려서**

Bel baru berbunyi, tapi Mingyu sudah berada ditempat janjiannya dengan Wonwoo sejak jam pelajaran terakhir. Pikirannya menimbang nimbang apakah ia terlalu berlebihan untuk mengajak Wonwoo bertemu hanya untuk mengklarifikasi omongan Eunha tadi siang. Habisnya ia sangat merasa tidak enak pada Wonwoo. PAdahal bisa saja Wonwoo tidak peduli dengannya, tapi ia merasa berkewajiban untuk meluruskan semuanya.

Dehaman serak terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo yang mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah tanpa memandangnya.

Manis.

Sunbaenya yang satu ini selalu manis. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu saat OSPEK dulu, Sunbaenya ini yang paling manis. Kenapa begitu? Kau bisa lihat sendiri wajah manis itu. Mingyu sudah mengaguminya sejak lama, mengenal namanya sejak lama, tahu tempat tinggalnya sejak lama. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Sunbaenya ini teman dari kekasih Hyungnya. Ia tahu banyak hal tentang Wonwoo. Ia tahu nomor teleponnya, ia tahu alamat emailnya.

Tapi ia baru berani menegurnya sekarang, dengan perantara Soonyoung, dengan dorongan Jihoon dan kini hamper menghancurkan kesempatannya hanya karena omongan Eunha yang sembarangan. "Sunbae, maaf." Perkataannya cukup ampuh mengundang atensi milik Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Wonwoo takut-takut.

"Karena ya, omongan temanku tadi, dia bukan pacarku." Wonwoo tidak tahu dia harus merasa apa, senang? Gembira? Bahagia? Ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan poker face, "APa peduliku jika dia itu pacarmu?"

Omongannya tepat menohok Mingyu. Dan wajah namja itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, membuat rasa bersalah bersarang seketika dihatinya. Namun, rasa itu hilang secepat datangnya saat melihat seringai menggoda dibibir hoobaenya, "Aku takut seseorang merasa cemburu. Karena tadi, seseorang itu berlari keluar dari UKS dengan wajah yang cukup sedih saat mengetahui aku memiliki kekasih."

Pias wajah Wonwoo dibuatnya, membuat rasa bersalah tadi menjadi rasa kesal yang menjadi-jadi. Ia memajukan dirinya beberapa langkah dan langsung memukuli adik kelasnya itu dengan tinjunya yang lebih sakit dari tinju gadis kebanyakan. Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan dan meminta ampun. Akan tetapi, tidak ada tanda dari Wonwoo untuk menghentikan pukulannya. Akhirnya Mingyu menangkap pergelangan tangan senior manisnya itu dan menariknya mendekat pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat tubuhnya dibawa mendekat. Pias kesal diwajahnya berubah sebab menjadi malu karena jarak mereka dan tatapan intens Mingyu tidak membantunya untuk menenangkan diri.

Mingyu mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Wonwoo walaupun kesempatannya sudah setengah jalan. Ia memilih menelusuri lekuk wajah gadis itu dengan seksama dan tersenyum tipis saat menemukan manis hitamnya menatap kaget kearahnya. Tangannya yang bebas naik untuk menyentuh pipi Wonwoo yang memerah.

Tapi sebuah tangan lain menahan tangannya, mengalihkan fokusnya kearah samping diikuti oleh Wonwoo. Mereka menemui wajah tak senang dari seorang namja yang kini menatap Mingyu dengan tajam.

"Jisoo Oppa!"

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Side-story 1: Adore You

So guys… saya lagi kehilangan ide buat ngelanjutin JiWonGyu, dan malah dapat banyak ide buat SoonHoonSeok. Jadi saya kali ini membawa Sidestory buat mereka~

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **THE SIDE-STORY OF RUNNING THROUGH THE TIME**

 **Adore You  
**

 **(** **아낀다** **)**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Angst

Cast:

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Etc.**

* * *

Ini kejadiannya sudah lumayan lama.

Dimulai satu tahun yang lalu, saat OSPEK anak kelas satu. Seokmin masih mengingatnya, senior mungil yang galak. Ia kira, memang benar-benar galak. Makanya, Seokmin sangat takut pada seniornya yang satu itu. Mana saat ia mengikuti orientasi anak baru klub jurnalis sekolahnya, ia mendapati senior mungil itu sebagai seniornya diklub juga, Seokmin jadi keringat dingin selama orientasi.

 _Mati kutu_ , kata Yuna— teman dekat Seokmin dari SMP yang kini ikut satu kelas dan satu klub dengannya.

Saat penutupan masa orientasi klub yang dilakukan selama hari jum'at dan sabtu pada minggu pertama sekolah itu, Seokmin bergetar hebat saat nama senior itu ikut tersebut oleh MC, sebagai kakak angkatnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mengisi lembar pengunduran diri saat itu juga.

Tapi saat senior mungil menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang dan eyesmile yang membuat matanya menghilang, ternyata tidak separah itu.

 **아낀다**

Pertama kali Seokmin bertemu dengan Wonwoo itu adalah saat anak baru diberi tugas mengumpulkan biodata kakak angkat selama seminggu. Seokmin juga sama gregetnya saat harus menghampiri senior perempuan yang tingginya diatas rata-rata dengan wajahnya yang cukup sedikit beremosi, hanya untuk menanyakan profile kakak angkatnya, yang menyandang tittle 'perempuan yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata wanita disekolah'. Lewat Yuna, yang menjadi adik angkat Wonwoo, ia mengetahui bahwa seniornya ini adalah teman dekat Jihoon. Dan ia lagi-lagi dibuat kaget dengan senyum Wonwoo yang manisnya berlebihan dan hidungnya yang mengerut lucu.

 _Jangan menge-judge buku dari cover-nya_ , kembali kata-kata Yuna terngiang.

Jadi setelah wawancara diam-diam bersama Wonwoo dan teman-teman Jihoon lainnya yang direkomendasi Wonwoo selama 3 hari, Seokmin tercengang dengan betapa berbedanya Jihoon dari tampilannya. Ia mengutarakannya pada Yuna, betapa kagetnya ia setelah mengumpulkan data kakak angkatnya, namun Yuna hanya merespon dengan tawaan karena ia menganggap Seokmin berlebihan.

 _Jihoon-sunbae itu baik tau! Galak darimana? Dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku tentang Wonwoo-sunbae bahkan ia juga membayari aku ramen dikantin!_ , puji Yuna.

Dan seketika Seokmin merasa menjadi orang paling negative sedunia.

 **아낀다**

 _Nama lengkap: Lee Jihoon_

 _Panggilan: Woozi, DJ-hoon_

 _Tempat/Tanggal lahir: Busan, 22 Oktober 1996_

 _Hobi: Membaca, Bermain alat music dan meng-aransemen lagu_

 _Kelas: XI-UNGGULAN-1_

 _Divisi: Penyiaran_

 _Zodiak: Scorpio_

 _Warna Kesukaan: Merah Tua, Biru Tua_

 _Penyanyi Kesukaan: Maroon 5, Ailee, One Direction_

 _Fandom: Directioners_

 _Lagu Kesukaan: Perfect – One Direction (cr: Wonwoo-sunbae), She'll be loved – Maroon 5 (cr: Yerin-sunbae)_

 _Makanan Kesukaan: Mie dingin, ramen (cr: Yerin-sunbae)_

 _Minuman Kesukaan: Apa saja yang asam-manis (cr: Yerin-sunbae &Wonwoo-sunbae)_

 _Tipe Ideal: Humoris, Memiliki senyum yang menawan_

 _Cita-cita: Menjadi producer music yang menghasilkan music berkualitas_

 _Kebiasaan:_

 _Ia suka berteriak seperti lumba-lumba bila sedang stress (cr: Wonwoo-sunbae)_

 _Ia lebih suka menghabiskan makanan orang lain daripada makanannya sendiri (cr: Yerin-sunbae)_

 _Ia akan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri jika tidak menemukan inspirasi (cr: Jisoo-sunbae)_

 _Ia memiliki kepribadian tsundere, tidak bersikap manis dengan orang asing (cr: Seungcheol-sunbae)_

 _Jika sudah fangirling, dia suka menyebut Harry sebagai calon bapak dari anak-anaknya (cr: Junghan-sunbae)_

 _Fakta Trivial:_

 _Memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama, Lee Chansoo._

 _Mantannya Choi Seungcheol, ketua klub Taekwondo Cheonhwa, tapi sekarang menjadi teman baik._

 _Memiliki 3 sahabat: Jeon Wonwoo, Jung Yerin, dan Yoon Junghan._

 _Biasa disebut bocah SD._

 _Sudah terkenal disekolah sebagai penyiar radio dan DJ handal, suka memutar lagu original miliknya._

 _Pacaran dengan Seungcheol selama 3 bulan dan putus karena Seungcheol bilang dia tidak tahan diduakan dengan Harry Styles._

 _(_ "Su-sunbae… apa tidak apa-apa menulis seperti ini?" Tanya Seokmin dengan gugup, membuat Wonwoo tertawa sadis dan tetap menyuruhnya menulis kembali.)

 _Memiliki kepribadian Tsundere, cuek diluar dan manis didalam._

 _Terkenal dengan Guitar Attack-nya (Pukulan/Lemparan dengan gitar)._

 **아** **낀다**

Jihoon tersenyum membaca biodata dirinya yang disusun oleh adik angkatnya. Sepertinya Seokmin benar-benar menelusuri tentang dirinya sampai mewawancarai teman-teman Jihoon yang berada dikelas tiga, "Kau sudah berusaha, Seokmin-ah. Kau lulus. Selamat datang di Klub Jurnalis Cheonhwa!"

 **아낀다**

Seokmin menatap formulir daftar ulang ditangannya dengan ragu. Matanya melirik-lirik Yuna yang tengah mengisi formulirnya dengan tenang. Yuna yang menyadari tingkah anehnya langsung menghadap Seokmin dan menanyakan dirinya. Tapi Seokmin hanya menggeleng lemah dan menjatuhkan pulpennya diatas formulir dengan nafas berat.

Formulir Seokmin sudah penuh terisi, kecuali satu kolom yang berisikan,

"Ingin memasuki divisi:

Mading Sekolah ( )

Peliputan ( )

Fotografi ( )

Penyiaran ( )

Literatur ( )"

Yuna menggoyangkan formulirnya didepan wajah Seokmin, _Fotografi_. Tentu saja, pikir Seokmin. Seokmin menggerakkan pulpennya menuju kolom Literatur.

 **아낀다**

Jihoon dan ia sedang duduk berhadapan diruang siaran. Sepi, karena hanya Jihoon satu-satunya yang menjadi anggota divisi penyiaran yang masih aktif. Menjadi penyiar itu lumayan keren, kata Jihoon.

 _Kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan satu sekolah dengan serunya walaupun kau tidak dekat dengan mereka diluar. Kau juga bisa saling berbagi sedih atau bahagiamu melalui lagu-lagu dengan mereka. Kau mengetahui banyak cerita dan juga dapat memberikan banyak cerita bagi mereka,_ kata Jihoon dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah memang sedikit berat, jika ada pengumuman dan pemberitahuan, kau harus cepat dan tanggap. Kau juga akan sering diganggu oleh guru piket saat jam pelajaran berlangsung hanya untuk memanggil seorang siswa. Dulu anggotanya ada 5 orang, semuanya dari kelasku. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk keluar atau mengganti divisi. Tidak ingin diganggu." Desah berat keluar dari Jihoon yang tiba-tiba sendu.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena senyumnya kembali, "Tapi aku senang. Walau sering diganggu, tidak hanya oleh Guru saja, tapi juga dari sesama siswa yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu atau sebagainya, aku senang. Karena aku yakin orang lain juga senang saat aku melayani mereka."

Tadinya Seokmin datang untuk menyerahkan formulir, tapi terlebih dahulu ia meminjam pulpen pada Jihoon yang kebingungan, lalu menyerahkan formulirnya.

 _FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN ULANG_

 _KLUB JURNALIS CHEONHWA (JCC) ANGKATAN XXI_

 _Nama Lengkap : Lee Seokmin_

 _Tanggal Lahir : 18 Februari 1997_

 _Kelas : X-INTI-7_

 _Alasan bergabung : Ingin mengembangkan talenta dalam jurnalistik dan mengisi waktu luang dengan aktivitas yang lebih berguna_

 _Ingin memasuki divisi:_

 _Mading Sekolah ( )_

 _Peliputan ( )_

 _Fotografi ( )_

 _Penyiaran (-ceklis-)_

 _Literatur (-coret-)_

 **아낀다**

Seokmin sedang ditraktir Jihoon dikantin. Merayakan selesainya ujian semester ganjil, kata seniornya. Selama satu semester, Seokmin memang belum sering siaran karena ia masih gugup, tapi namanya cukup terkenal sekarang karena anak penyiaran memang sangat langka dalam jumlah.

Belakangan, Seokmin belajar banyak dengan Jihoon. Dalam aspek akademik maupun non-akademik. Pembelajaran ini sebagai rasa terimakasih karena telah memilih penyiaran sebagai divisinya, beban Jihoon jadi berkurang, dan juga sebagai kompensasi karena tugas menyiarkan pengumuman atau pemberitahuan kini berpindah tangan ke Seokmin. Oleh karena itu, Jihoon menawarkan diri menjadi tutor kilatnya untuk ujian semester.

Seokmin tidak bodoh, dia anak kelas inti, tapi karena seringnya keluar kelas, ia tentu saja ketinggalan banyak dari teman-teman lainnya. Bahkan nilai ujian tengah semesternya turun drastis dipelajaran yang mengandalkan hafalan. Dengan adanya Jihoon, ia lebih cepat memahami dan tidak kesulitan mengerjakan ujian semester karena Jihoon juga memberinya contoh soal dari tahun sebelumnya.

Selain mempelajari ilmunya, Seokmin juga mempelajari tentang kepribadian kakak angkatnya itu. Jihoon suka membaca, sama seperti dirinya. Jihoon juga sudah mulai terbuka, ia sudah sering bercerita dan mendengarkan cerita Seokmin. Hubungan mereka tidak secanggung minggu-minggu awal karena sekarang Seokmin sudah percaya bahwa sunbae mungilnya tidak makan orang. Dan, Jihoon menyukai skinship- ia suka memeluk lengan Seungcheol saat senior kelas tiga itu berkunjung ke ruang siaran, ia suka mencium pipi tembam Yerin saat mereka sedang makan dikantin, dan Jihoon juga suka bersandar dibahu Seokmin setiap sesi tutor selesai.

Ah, satu lagi. Jihoon suka bikin orang baper.

 **아낀다**

Berandal sekolah, Tiger Kwon—Kwon Soonyoung, naksir Jihoon. Lelaki garang itu jadi seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari dia yang biasanya. Setiap hari datang ke ruang siaran sambil membawa makan siang buat Jihoon, kadang juga membawakan porsi Seokmin.

Jihoon awalnya jelas menolak, ia anak unggulan—tipe anak baik-baik. Ia tidak akan mungkin mau terlibat dengan berandal.

Tapi Soonyoung benar-benar berubah untuk Jihoon. Frekuensi berkelahi dan dipanggil keruang guru berkurang drastis. Ia juga tak lagi memalak orang lain. Nilai ulangan bulanannya naik drastis. Dan kini menyibukkan diri di klub taekwondo sekolah.

Orang terkagum pada usaha Soonyoung, termasuk Seokmin. Sedangkan Wonwoo tentu tidak diragukan lagi. Seungcheol saja yang notabene mantan Jihoon, sangat meng-approve hubungan mereka. Guru-guru juga mulai menggoda Jihoon dan geleng kepala dengan pengaruhnya bagi Soonyoung.

Sekarang keputusan tinggal di Jihoon sendiri.

 **아낀다**

"Seok, menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

Seokmin bingung menjawabnya. Karena baginya, Jihoon ya Jihoon. Kakak angkatnya yang mungil, berdedikasi tinggi, tsundere, menggemaskan dan touchy. Ah, ya, dan tidak pelit.

Jihoon tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, "Kakak angkat, ya?"

Seokmin terdiam. Dia tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan ia rasa ada baiknya terus seperti itu.

 **아낀다**

Pertengahan semester genap datang, UTS dimulai. Seokmin masuk lima besar ranking parallel. Choi Yuna, sahabatnya, kembali mengalahkan anak kelas unggulan sebagai juara umum. Gadis itu langsung dielu-elukan teman sekelas. Karena saat UTS ganjil, juara umumnya Ryu Sujeong dari kelas unggulan dan saat semesteran, malah Yuna yang jadi juara. Yuna dituduh curang oleh teman-teman sekelas Sujeong. Hal itu membuat anak kelas inti tidak terima dan dimulailah perang kelas unggulan vs kelas inti.

 _Merepotkan_ , kata Sujeong dan Yuna sambil berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

Lalu, kembali ke UTS genap. Yuna disusul anak kelas X-5, Si Kim Mingyu- bocah yang tingginya diatas rata-rata, teman Soonyoung diklub taekwondo yang lumayan terkenal karena minta pindah dari kelas unggulan ke kelas biasa. Cukup unik, dan sekarang dijuluki pengkhianat oleh anak-anak kelas unggulan.

Diposisi ketiga dan keempat diisi Sujeong dari kelas unggulan. Keempat oleh Jung 'Eunha' Eunbi, 'pengkhianat' kelas unggulan yang kini berada dikelas yang sama dengan Mingyu.

Seokmin terkekeh melihat beberapa temannya tampak ribut didepan kelas dengan beberapa anak unggulan. Kehidupan SMA sangat-sangat tidak tertebak, pikirnya.

"Seokmin, dicariin Jihoon-sunbae diruang siaran" teriak Yuna dari luar kelas, tidak bisa masuk karena keributan tidak penting dipintu masuk.

Seokmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang penuh dengan namja-namja yang melarang-larang gadis untuk masuk dari situ.

Seokmin berdeham, teman-temannya membuka jalan dan menutupnya kembali sebelum anak-anak perempuan masuk. Namja itu segera melarikan diri sebelum telinganya rusak berlebihan.

"Sunbae?"

Suara Seokmin tidak ngebass seperti Seungcheol, tidak cempreng seperti Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-sunbae?"

Dan namanya jauh lebih enak terdengar dengan suara seperti itu. Karena itu Jihoon suka berada didekat Seokmin, atau itulah yang Jihoon katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Seokmin-ah… selamat atas prestasimu! Aku menyuruhmu kemari karena ada tugas nih. Ayo masuk, masuk"

 **아낀다**

Didepan semua orang, disaksikan semua orang disekolah. Semua dalam artian sebenarnya. Termasuk Lee Seokmin.

"Lee Jihoon-ssi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jihoon menatap Seokmin yang tak jauh dibelakang Soonyoung yang bersimpuh dengan seikat bunga ditangannya. _Maju, bodoh! Cegah aku, Seok!_

Tapi namja bodoh itu—rutuk Jihoon, hanya diam. Tidak berekspresi. Kemudian tersenyum dipaksakan pada Jihoon. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum remeh, _oh begitu ya._

"Ya, aku mau, Soonyoung-ah."

Bahkan ketika tubuh mungilnya dipeluk Soonyoung yang tengah berlutut, orang-orang bersiul dan berteriak menyelamati, guru-guru tersenyum maklum dan teman temannya berteriak meminta traktiran, hanya reaksi Seokmin yang terlihat dimatanya. Bibir itu bergerak tanpa suara, tapi Jihoon tahu.

" _Aku menyukaimu, Sunbae."_

Jihoon menangis.

Teman-temannya terkejut, bahkan senior dan juniornya terdiam. Soonyoung membeku mendekap Jihoon. Namun, saat Jihoon menjadikan pundak Soonyoung untuk bersandar, teriakan gembira kembali terdengar. Wonwoo pikir, itu airmata bahagia. Yang lain juga berpikiran yang sama.

Sampai hari inipun, hanya Jihoon, Seokmin dan Tuhan yang tahu mengapa Jihoon menangis hari itu.

 **To Be Continued**

Ps: Untuk sistem kelas, saya make sistem kelas saya pas SMP hehe. Maksud dari kelas unggulan atau inti itu adalah kalo kelas unggulan itu yang ranking 1-30 pas test masuk (buat kelas X) dan ranking 1-30 paralel pas ujian kenaikan kelas.

Sedangkan kelas inti itu, anak-anak yang berprestasi gituu. Jadi ceritanya, Seokmin, Yuna dkk anak kelas inti itu yang masuk lewat jalur prestasi. Kalo Wonwookan pas kelas 3-nya masuk ke inti karena dia menang olim-kan? Tapi gak harus akademiksih prestasinya huahaha. Walaupun banyakan yang prestasi akademik.

Itu konflik kelas unggulan vs kelas inti dari kisah nyata loh wkwkwkwk abis dulu pas smp suka begitu. Tapi ya anggap saja cast-cast difanfic ini pinter semua yaaaa... karena yakin kok anak 17 pinter semua muah

Ini gapenting banget jadi bahasin kelas.

Pss: Capt Siganeul dalyeoseo-nya Meanie saya post hari kamis deh. Karena yang muncul malah ide buat sidestory-nya SoonHoonSeok… Mianeee T_T

Psss: Maaf abal banget ;_;


	6. Tempting Situations

**Running Through The Time -** **시간을다려서**

" **Tempting Situations"**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Bohyuk**

 **Choi Hansol**

 **Etc.**

* * *

Wonwoo menatap wajah pemuda berbibir kucing yang tengah melotot kesal pada adik kelasnya itu dengan bingung. _Ngapain dia disini?_

"Jisoo Oppa!"

Jisoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Wonwoo dan melepas tangan Mingyu, "Ngapain kalian berdua disini?"

Duh, batin Wonwoo. _Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Bukan kamu, Oppa!_

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan Jisoo bergantian, kemudian melepaskan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi ia kunci dan berjalan mundur selangkah. Mingyu melihat kedua manusia didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah tak suka, begitupula dengan Jisoo.

"Loh, inikan sekolahku. Tentu saja aku disini untuk sekolah. Oppa yang sedang apa disini? Kau kan sudah tamat beberapa bulan yang lalu, cih." Jawab Wonwoo dengan mulut sedikit dimiringkan karena kesal. Jisoo menghela nafas berat dan menaikkan tangannya keatas surai Wonwoo, "Kan Oppa sudah bilang akan menjemputnya, Won-ie."

Wonwoo menatap skeptis sebelum kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan pesan Jisoo yang belum ia baca. Jisoo ikut membaca, meledek Wonwoo yang tengsin karena dirinya yang salah. Mereka berdua saling bercanda tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang sedari tadi diam tak berkutik. Kemudian, Mingyu yang tidak tahan dikacangi, berdeham cukup berat untuk menarik atensi kedua orang didepannya. Mingyu mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik menuju sekolah, tetapi dipertengahan jalan, lengannya terasa ditahan dan melihat Wonwoo dengan wajah merah memegang lengannya.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Pergi sana! Jangan tidak sopan lagi dengan kakak kelasmu." Jelas Wonwoo tanpa menatap mata Mingyu secara langsung. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan menjebak manik Wonwoo dengan miliknya. Namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wonwoo dan berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang menawan, "Apa aku juga harus bersikap sopan dengan calon kekasihku, sunbae?"

Jisoo menyaksikan adegan didepannya dengan kaget. Ketika Wonwoo berbalik kembali dan Mingyu berjalan kearah berlawanan, Jisoo bersumpah ia melihat Wonwoo nge-blush dengan sangat kentara. _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Oppaaaaaaa… AYO MAKAN ES KRIM! AKU SEDANG BAHAGIA!"

 **시간을 다려서**

Mingyu terdiam dikamarnya. Tugasnya sudah siap semua sedari tadi, sehingga kini ia merasa akan mati kebosanan (dan galau) bila hanya duduk diam diatas kasur seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa focus bermain PS, ia juga terlalu malas untuk berolahraga, tapi ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Wonwoo. Ya, dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo-sunbaenya yang biasanya kalem, tadk ia terkaget melihat sikap Wonwoo yang begitu berbeda dihadapan Jisoo. Wonwoo terlihat begitu terbuka, bebas dan ceria. Beda seperti Wonwoo yang biasa bersamanya— kalem, sedikit berekspresi, dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil seperti dipaksakan.

 _Aku ingin saat ia bersamaku seperti ia akan bersikap seperti saat bersama Jisoo-hyung,_ ratap batin Mingyu. Tapi sekali lagi, hal itu hampir saja mustahil. Kenapa? Karena Mingyu bukan siapa-siapanya Wonwoo. _Nah, lalu Jisoo itu siapanya Wonwoo?_

Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar, ingatannya kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu ia sedang bersama Choi Seungcheol, Ketua Klub Taekwondo tahun lalu, yang cukup dekat dengannya semasa seniornya sekolah dulu.

" _Apa pendapatmu tentang Friend-zone, Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil duduk selonjor dengan kedua siku sebagai tumpuannya dilantai. Mingyu sedang duduk bersila, mencoba mendinginkan badan tapi mengernyit heran saat mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol yang absurd._

" _Friend-zone yang itu ya? Yang lagi marak-maraknya?" Seungcheol mengangguk, "Itu bodoh." Jawab Mingyu acuh sambil membuang nafas. Seungcheol termenung, lalu kembali mengangguk mengiyakan._

" _Kau tau temanku? Hong Jisoo? Joshua Hong?" Mingyu mengangguk cepat sambil mengubah posisi badannya mengikuti Seungcheol, matanya menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan heran. Seungcheol tertawa kecil dengan pandangan menerawang, "Dia itu bodoh. Persis seperti yang kau bilang."_

 _Bibir tebal itu membulat, Mingyu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Lelaki itu diam saja menikmati hening sebelum Seungcheol melanjutkan, "Dia menyukai adik kelas yang menjadi anggota geng hangout kami. Sikapnya sudah sangat jelas. Sikapnya yang kalem itu berubah menjadi absurd saat berada didekat gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak membalas— ah bukan, tepatnya tidak tahu bahwa Jisoo menyukainya. Dan namja bodoh itu tidak mau mengatakannya, bodoh kan? Friend-zone sialan." Umpat Seungcheol sambil menegakkan badan._

 _Mingyu hanya merespon dengan senyum miris, ia melihat Seungcheol menghadap kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan serius, "Jika kau menyukai seseorang, katakanlah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."_

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya saat iPhone 6 miliknya bergetar dibawah paha. Ia meraba kasurnya dan membawa ponsel itu kehadapannya, _Hoshi._ Mingyu mencampak kembali ponsel itu entah kemana, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang.

 _Dia menyukai adik kelas yang menjadi anggota geng hangout kami. Sikapnya sudah sangat jelas. Sikapnya yang kalem itu berubah menjadi absurd saat berada didekat gadis itu._

 _Oh?_ Mingyu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi, gadis itu… Jeon Wonwoo?

 _Tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak membalas— ah bukan, tepatnya tidak tahu bahwa Jisoo menyukainya._

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengeluarkan tawa tertahan, tak percaya. Ini akan menjadi sesi pendekatan yang sulit. Terlebih ia harus melawan alumninya sendiri.

 **시간을 다려서**

Jisoo hanya diam menatap Wonwoo yang lahap menyuapkan es krimnya kedalam mulut. Sesekali gadis itu mengoceh tentang sesuatu. Gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya, terlalu bersemangat. _Semangat yang aneh_ , pikir Jisoo.

"Dan kau tau Oppa? Ssaem itu membentak-bentak Yerin karena tidak terima bahwa ia dikatakan salah rumus, namun setelah ia mengecek sendiri, Lee Ssaem langsung keluar kelas membawa bukunya. Sepertinya ia malu, tapi tidak professional sekali. Cih." Gerutu Wonwoo sebelum menyuapkan sesendok es krim lagi kedalam mulutnya.

Jisoo tertawa sekedarnya, bukan karena ceritanya, tapi karena ekspresi kesal Wonwoo yang menurutnya cukup imut. Tapi melihat Wonwoo yang menggerutu seperti itu membuat Jisoo teringat pada kejadian disekolah.

"Won-ie, Kim Mingyu itu… siapamu?" Tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar Wonwoopun tersedak es krim saking kagetnya. Jisoo buru-buru memberinya segelas air putih, yang langsung diminum Wonwoo sampai setengah gelas. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas lega, senang bahwa hidupnya tidak akan berakhir hanya dikarenakan sesendok es krim. Gadis itu menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Jisoo yang masih memasang tatapan penasaran.

"Adik kelasku? Tentu saja, kau kan sudah kenal dia." Jawab Wonwoo kesal. Jisoo memutar mata mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, "Maksudku, hubungan kalian. Bukan tingkatan, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Jisoo serius tanpa memakai panggilan 'Won-ie' seperti biasanya.

Wonwoo menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang tiba-tiba memerah, "Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..."

Jisoo tersentak. Pipi merah itu… Wonwoo merona, benarkah? Itu terlihat sangat manis dimatanya. Sangat manis sampai terasa sakit karena ia tahu bukan dirinya penyebab gadis itu merona malu.

"Tapi sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya, Oppa."

 **시간을 다려서**

Jihoon benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, speechless. Tadi malam, Jisoo menelponnya dengan suara galau menceritakan bahwa Wonwoo sudah menyukai seseorang. Lalu tadi pagi, Wonwoo dengan wajah cengonya hanya terdiam saat ia mengungkit tentang Mingyu.

 _Fix Wonwoo suka sama Mingyu_.

Tapi kenapa harus Mingyu? Mingyu bodoh menyebalkan yang tak kunjung berhenti meledeki tinggi badan Jihoon. Harusnya Jihoon tahu ini dari awal. Bocah itu berbahaya. Jihoon tahu pesona ala bad boy-nya itu telah terkenal menaklukkan banyak wanita, tapi masa Wonwoo-nya juga terpikat? Sepertinya Jihoon lupa bahwa sahabatnya itu juga wanita.

Harusnya ia tidak mendekatkannya dengan Wonwoo, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Si bodoh-lemot-emo temannya itu sudah jatuh cinta dan Jihoon tidak sanggup hati melarangnya karena _ini pertama kalinya loh Wonwoo suka sama orang duluan_.

Dua tahun sekelas dengan Wonwoo, gadis itu tidak pernah pacaran. Gadis itu hanya menyukai seseorang yang mengajaknya berkencan duluan. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang tahan berkencan dengan Wonwoo lebih dari tiga kali. Kenapa? Karena akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa perasaan Wonwoo hanya sekedar terimakasih, jadi sebelum mereka patah hati, mereka terlebih dahulu mengundurkan diri. Menyedihkan sekali.

Jihoon mengeluarkan suara decihan saat memasuki ruang siaran, tidak mood untuk kekantin. Jemarinya membuka kenop pintu dengan mudah, tidak terkunci, berarti ada orang. Senyumnya terkembang, hanya ada satu orang lain yang bisa masuk ruang siaran kecuali Jihoon dan penjaga sekolah yang tidak pernah menggunakan kunci cadangannya.

"Seokmin?" Panggilnya hati-hati, disusul suara gaduh dari ruang rekaman. Seokmin berdiri dari kursi, sepertinya tadi ia tertidur. Jihoon tersenyum maklum, "Membolos lagi?." Tanyanya jahil.

Seokming menggeleng. Jam kosong, katanya.

"Nuna sedang apa disini?" Jihoon mengernyit tidak suka, serasa diusir. Seokmin sadar akan itu, tapi tidak meminta maaf.

"Iseng." Jawab sang gadis dengan singkat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi siaran, menghidupkan speaker sekolah dan mulai membuat playlist lagu-lagu untuk tiga puluh menit kedepan, mengisi jam istirahat.

Sosok lainnya yang tadi terdiam, kini ikut duduk dikursi satunya. Maniknya menatap layar computer didepan mereka, menahan diri untuk tidak memandang Jihoon.

Tiba-tiba pintu luar terbuka dengan ribut, lalu gadis manis dengan wajah asing tampak didepan mereka. Jihoon yang dari sananya tsundere hanya menatap penuh tanya pada gadis itu. Sedangkan Seokmin kaget, karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan terbilang rusuh itu. Tapi kedua orang itu sama-sama tidak mengenal gadis asing ini.

Gadis itu sadar diri dan langsung membungkukkan dirinya dihadapan mereka, "S-saya Choi Hansol. Saya murid kelas satu-tiga. Kemarin saya sakit jadi tidak ikut penutupan orientasi." Jelasnya pada Seokmin dan Jihoon. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum, tapi senyum itu sedikit goyah saat melihat wajah kedua seniornya masih tampak bertanya.

 _Shit, man. It's awkward._

"Saya baru saja mendatangi Yuna-sunbae, katanya, Dokyum-sunbae adalah kakak angkat saya untuk setahun kedepan." Seokmin membulatkan bibirnya, sedangkan Jihoon baru melepas wajah menilainya.

Hansol menatap kedua sunbaenya dengan senyum yang kembali mengembang sempurna. Ia menyerahkan datanya pada Seokmin yang langsung berdiri dan menerima berkas itu dengan senyum juga.

"Kau sudah tau tugasmu untuk seminggu kedepankan?" Tanya Seokmin yang tengah memeriksa data hoobaenya dengan teliti, merasakan anggukan Hansol tanpa harus melihatnya. Jihoon yang melihat adegan didepannya tampak ikut tersenyum dengan Hansol. Setelah beberapa percakapan kecil, Hansol keluar dari ruang siaran dan Seokmin kembali duduk bersamanya. Pemuda itu melirik Jihoon yang masih tersenyum, "Kenapa?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Hanya teringat awal-awal perkenalan kita." Jawabnya dengan mengendikkan bahu. Seokmin tertawa kecil.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menaruh tangannya dipinggang dan mengatakan agar Seokmin tidak membolos untuk jam selanjutnya dengan gaya memarahi. Seokmin tersenyum patuh, sebelum mematung merasakan bibir lembut Jihoon dipipinya. Ia tidak bisa bereaksi bahkan setelah Jihoon menutup pintu ruang siaran dari luar dengan pelan.

 **시간을 다려서**

Wonwoo duduk sendirian diperpustakaan dengan jus stoberi kemasan dan buku _'Biology Cell for Pre-med Student'_ didepannya _._ Tapi kali ini ia tidak bersemangat untuk membaca seperti biasanya. Gadis itu termenung bingung sambil menggigiti pipet, terlihat sekali berpikir keras memecahkan masalah dikepalanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, nuna." Suara pelan baritone khas itu menerpa telinganya, namun Wonwoo tidak menoleh. Tetap memusatkan pandangannya kedepan, walaupun pikirannya tak lagi berkeliaran liar. _Hei, bukankah sedari tadi kau memang memikirkan Kim Mingyu, Miss Jeon?_

Mingyu tidak suka dikacangi, sudah dua kali ia dikacangi Wonwoo, karena itu tangannya dengan lembut menarik dagu Wonwoo untuk menghadapnya, membiarkan onyx Wonwoo bertemu dengan obsidiannya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia terlena, bahkan tidak menolak saat wajah Mingyu semakin mendekat. Mingyu terkaget dengan aksinya sendiri, salahkan wajah datar Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu seksi dimatanya sehingga insting lelaki yang terlebih dahulu mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memerah saat merasakan nafas masing-masing menerpa wajah mereka. Mata mereka masih beradu pandang dengan jarak kurang dari penggaris 30cm. Yang pria memiringkan kepalanya, ujung hidung menyentuh pipi si wanita, membuat si wanita bergetar halus karena geli yang ia rasakan dipipi dan desiran didadanya. Bibir tebal sang pria meninggalkan kecupan lembut dipermukaan halus kulit itu, membuat yang wanita mengerjapkan mata karena tidak sanggup menahan degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu beradu pandang dari sudut yang agak intim bagi yang melihat. Kemudian, bagaikan kehilangan akal, Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo masih dengan mata terbuka. Wonwoo tidak bisa melawan, tekanan aneh yang ia rasakan saat berada didekat Mingyu tak sanggup lagi ia acuhkan. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah Mingyu yang menjauh, menatap Mingyu dengan sayu.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya akal sehat menendang Mingyu dengan kuat. Pemuda itu memundurkan wajahnya, membiarkan tangan Wonwoo jatuh. Wonwoo yang ikut tersadar menarik tangannya kembali dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Keduanya membiarkan hening menguasai keadaan.

"Mau ikut jalan denganku nanti sore, Nuna?" Wonwoo terdiam sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Keduanya tidak lagi berbicara, hanya duduk diam bersampingan sambil saling menolak untuk menatap satu sama lain. Saat bel berbunyi, Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Wonwoo ke kelas. Wonwoo menerimanya, kemudian mulai jalan terlebih dahulu didepan Mingyu.

Keduanya beranjak tanpa tahu ada sosok lain yang sedari tadi ada bersama mereka, dan mengernyit tidak suka melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Apa-apaan, Jeon Wonwoo?"

 **To Be Continued**


	7. People Who's In Love are Foolish

**Running Through The Time** **-** **시간을다려서**

 **"People Who's In Love are Foolish"**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Bohyuk**

 **Etc.**

* * *

Ada dua orang namja, yang satu berbadan sedikit kekar dengan otot yang menonjol, dan yang satu lagi dengan badan yang terlihat lebih kecil dari si namja pertama. Namja yang pertama rambutnya hitam legam, yang kedua sedikit cepak dengan rambut yang dicat kejinggaan. Yang pertama mahasiswa Oceanologi, yang kedua mahasiswa Ilmu Komunikasi. Yang satu dulunya pernah menjabat sebagai ketua klub Taekwondo, yang kedua hampir terlihat seperti tidak pernah olahraga. Mereka sama-sama sering dipanggil ke ruang guru selama SMA, tetapi yang satu karena seringnya terlibat perkelahian, yang lain karena seringnya mengikuti lomba kreasi musik antar-sekolah maupun nasional. Yang satu suka molor ditengah pelajaran sejarah, yang lain memerhatikan dengan wajah cerah.

"Mereka itu Opposites Attracts"

Yang tadi itu kata-kata Yoon Junghan, teman wanita yang sudah terjebak bersama mereka sejak awal OSPEK. Perannya menengahi kalau mereka sudah ricuh. Junghan itu orangnya seperti gabungan namja yang pertama dengan yang kedua, karena itu ia selalu mendapat pandangan iri dari seluruh gadis di Cheonhwa sebab dapat dekat dengan dua pangeran yang digemari banyak wanita, walau dengan alasan yang lagi-lagi berbeda.

Omong-omong, pria yang pertama tadi namanya Choi Seungcheol, yang kedua namanya Hong Jisoo. Seungcheol itu asalnya dari Daegu, sedangkan Jisoo itu asli Seoul yang lahir dan besar di California. Dari latar belakang saja sudah beda, ya? Bagaimana mereka bisa bersahabat dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda seperti itu?

"Aku tidak tahu deh kalau sama Jisoo, tapi akusih dipaksa Seungcheol buat jadi temannya. Soalnya, kalau tidak jadi temannya, aku takut berhenti ditraktir makan." Itu tadi juga jawaban dari Junghan, saat diwawancarai reporter klub Jurnalis sekolah.

Masih menjadi misteri mengapa mereka yang sangat dekat itu sangat-sangat berbeda gayanya. Sampai pada hari kelulusanpun, gaya berfoto mereka saja lain. Jisoo dengan senyum kalem yang mempesona memegang ijazah dan medalinya, sedangkan Seungcheol mengangkat ijazah dan tropinya keatas dan berlutut seperti pemain bola yang baru saja mencetak gol. Junghan? Junghan tidak mau berfoto dengan mereka.

"Aku lagi-lagi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau akusih tidak keberatan bergaya bebas seperti Seungcheol, tapi kalau ikut bergaya seperti dia, kasihan Jisoo. Kalau aku kalem saja seperti Jisoo, kasihan Seungcheol. Mending aku foto sama yang lain deh" Itu lagi-lagi kutipan wawancara klub Jurnalis dari Junghan.

Nah, kalau kita cerita Junghan, kalian pasti bingung. Dia ini benar-benar fleksibel kepribadiannya. Saat bersama Jisoo, dia jadi kalem. Saat bersama Seungcheol, dia benar-benar jadi gila. _Ambievert,_ kata kedua namja itu. Tapi toh memang harus begitu, kan? Biar persahabatan mereka jauh lebih berwarna.

Biar tambah lebih _anti-mainstream_ , saat kuliah Junghan mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis, biar tidak satu gedung dengan salah satu diantara kedua sahabatnya. Adilkan? Jadi tidak ada yang merasa ketinggalan. Sungguh persahabatan yang aneh, unik dan sempurna.

("Adil apanya?! Kau dan Jisoo sama-sama di Konkuk! Masa aku sendiri yang nyasar di SU!" Protes Seungcheol suatu hari. Jisoo tersenyum menang, sedangkan Junghan mengedikkan bahu, terserah.)

 **시간을다려서**

Jadi, di suatu hari yang cerah, Jisoo menelpon Seungcheol dan Junghan untuk datang ke café langganan mereka. Untuk apa? Mari kita ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"Wonwoo sedang menyukai seseorang"

Seungcheol dengan tidak elitnya menyemprotkan kopi dimulutnya, hampir membasahi wajah Junghan yang sudah kusut sedari tadi, dan membuat kedua temannya memandang _ilfeel_ terhadapnya. Seungcheol memasang ekspresi tidak peduli pada padangan mereka, tangannya meraih tisu dan mengelap bibirnya sebelum berbicara, "Siapa lelaki kurang beruntung itu?"

Hong Jisoo mengeluarkan nafas berat, Junghan disampingnya memandang khawatir kearah sahabatnya itu, sebelum menatap Seungcheol dengan bingung, "Maksudmu apa kurang beruntung?"

Seungcheol mendelik kearah Junghan dan mengangkat tinjunya yang sudah terbentuk kehadapan gadis cantik itu, "Akan kuberi pelajaran bagi siapapun yang merebut calon kekasih sahabatku!"

Junghan memutar matanya malas, tangannya melipat didada sambil menatap Seungcheol dengan kesal, "Wonwoo bukan pacar Jisoo! Berhenti membuat onar, bodoh!"

Seungcheol memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Jisoo terkekeh miris melihat sahabat-sahabatnya, "Aku tak yakin kau mau menghajarnya, Cheol."

Junghan dan Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangan ke Jisoo yang membuang wajah, lebih memilih memerhatikan jalanan Gangnam yang padat akan manusia berlalu lalang.

Junghan menatap curiga kearah Jisoo, "Kita mengenalnya?"

Jisoo mengangguk, ia menghela nafas berat dan kembali menghadap kedua temannya, tangannya mengambil _Thai Tea_ dimeja dan menyisipnya pelan.

"Anak Cheonhwa?" Kali ini Seungcheol yang bertanya, tiba-tiba perasaannya campur aduk. Jisoo meletakkan kembali teh miliknya dan menjawab Seungcheol dengan wajah serius, "Kim Mingyu."

Junghan membulatkan matanya, menatap Seungcheol yang langsung berekspresi seperti orang ditimpa dilema. Jisoo tertawa melihatnya, "Hei, Cheol! Kenapa wajahmu itu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menghajar adik kesayanganmu itu."

Pria Daegu itu kembali memasang wajah biasa, entah mengapa memicu hasrat tawa bagi kedua orang yang melihatnya. Junghan menghentikan tawanya dan memukul bahu Jisoo dengan tenaga berlebih, "Salahmu! Sudah kubilang cepat nyatakan! Kau banyak sekali menunda-nunda! Dasar plin-plan!"

Jisoo mengaduh, Seungcheol menganggukkan kepala menyetujui Junghan. Pada akhir pertemuan itu, Junghan dan Seungcheol membuat Jisoo berjanji akan segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo sebelum oknum 'Kim Mingyu' menyadari perasaan Wonwoo dan berbalik menyukainya juga.

 _Tapi sudah terlambat, Jisoo-ya_.

 **시간을다려서**

"Jadi kau melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu berciuman?"

Junghan mengangguk pasti, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela bus. Junghan dan Seungcheol sedang berada diperjalanan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Jisoo membawa mobil sendiri, tapi rumahnya berlawanan arah sehingga keduanya menolak tawaran Jisoo untuk diantar pulang. Bagi Junghan, ini kesempatan bagus untuk bercerita ke Seungcheol.

 **시간을다려서**

 _Kemarin Junghan berkunjung mengurus berkas rekomendasi untuk beasiswa keluar negeri ke sekolahnya. Sekedar iseng, ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah. Sedari tadi ia mencari Jihoon, yerin dan Wonwoo tapi ia enggan menghubungi mereka. Inginnya sih surprise, pikir gadis itu._

 _Tempat paling dekat dengan Tata Usaha adalah Perpustakaan, jadi Junghan singgah ke tempat baca itu untuk mencari Wonwoo dan Yerin. Ia menelaah satu persatu sudut baca, dan baru menangkap sosok Wonwoo disudut baca ujung Perpustakaan. Hampir saja bibirnya meneriakkan nama Wonwoo saking kangennya, tapi ia tahan saat melihat sosok lain berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo._

 _Kim Mingyu?, batinnya bertanya. Junghan mengenalinya sebagai junior yang selalu bersama Seungcheol saat kelas tiga dulu. "Ngapain mereka?" gumamnya tak sadar._

 _Junghan terkaget._

 _Pemuda itu mengecup bibir sahabatnya, dan sahabatnya terdiam, bahkan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh wajah si pemuda. Junghan menyaksikan dengan mulut terbuka, tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. Bel sekolah berbunyi, kedua manusia itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar secara beriringan._

 _Junghan memikirkan banyak hal. Yang paling ia pikirkan adalah tentang Jisoo, oleh karena itu matanya menyipit tak suka kearah keduanya, "Apa-apaan, Jeon Wonwoo?"_

 **시간을다려서**

"Mingyu anak yang baik" gumam Seungcheol yang masih menatap bangunan-bangunan yang terlewati. Junghan menggigit bibirnya, takut.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jisoo? Dia sudah lama menyukai Wonwoo!" desak Junghan dengan menggoyangkan lengan Seungcheol, berharap lelaki ini akan mau membantunya memisahkan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu.

Seungcheol berbalik sambil menatap Junghan dengan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah dilihat gadis itu, "Lalu? Bagaimana jika Mingyu juga menyukai Wonwoo?"

Junghan menatap Seungcheol tak percaya, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Yang lebih tua menghela nafasnya, "Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo sejak kelas satu, Hana-ya." Junghan melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Seungcheol. Wajahnya pucat karena kaget.

"L-lalu… bagaimana dengan Jisoo, Seungcheol-ah?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada cemas, tapi temannya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mereka berdua temanku. Siapa yang mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan, dia yang menang. Jisoo sudah menang beribu langkah dari Mingyu, tapi namja bodoh itu tidak memanfaatkannya, apa kau mau mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain hanya untuknya?"

Tak ada jawaban, Junghan masih berpikir. _Bagaimana ini?_ "Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia."

Sang pria menyeringai mengejek, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membahagiakannya?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan sinis, tipikal. Tapi kali ini Junghan tidak menjawab, matanya berair setiap kali Seungcheol mengungkitnya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Kau sama-sama bodoh seperti Jisoo. Pantas saja kalian cocok," ia menghela nafas kembali, "Tidak usah repot-repot pergi keluar negeri hanya untuk melupakannya, ajak dia memulai hidup baru."

Kali ini, Junghan menangis dalam diam. Seungcheol tahu, tapi dia tak ingin menghiburnya. _Sudah cukup aku berurusan dengan orang bodoh hari ini_.

 **시간을다려서**

"Kau kemarin kemana?"

Wonwoo terkejut melihat Jihoon berada ditempat duduknya, bersama Yerin, menatapnya curiga. Wonwoo menghela nafas dan meletakkan tas ranselnya ditempat, "Jalan saja."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Yerin dengan nada ketus yang sama, _oh tuhan_.

"Kim Mingyu, kenapa memangnya?" Yerin dan Jihoon melotot tak suka, "Kenapa kalian ketus sekali hari ini?"

Yerin menatap Jihoon, meminta penjelasan. Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya, seakan berkata _tak tahu._ Wonwoo terkekeh kecil melihatnya, tangannya membuat gerakan mengusir kearah Jihoon, membuat Jihoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pindah kemejanya.

Yerin dan Jihoon akhirnya bersuara, tapi tidak membahas tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Wonwoo mendengarkan sambil membuka ponselnya yang penuh dengan pesan dari grup kelas dan grup teman-temannya. Jarinya menemukan kontak asing di _inbox_ SNS-nya, tapi setelah membuka isi pesannya, Wonwoo mengenali penggunanya.

" _wristband06 : weonwooo17 mind to followback me? Ini adalah satu-satunya kontak SNS-mu yang bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah dan tanpa bertanya."_

Isi mention di SNS-nya dibacakan dengan keras oleh Jihoon yang mengintip ponselnya, Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya tanda tak suka, mengabaikan suara tawa Yerin yang menjadi latar belakang. Ia membalas mention itu dengan kata ' _done'_ sebelum mengikuti akun itu kembali.

Gadis itu membuka _direct message_ -nya dan mengirim suatu pesan untuk akun yang tadi. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat laporan terkirim masuk. Ia kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada pembicaraan Jihoon dan Yerin, tapi dengan kilat kembali membuka ponselnya untuk melihat pesan masuk.

Memang ada pesan masuk, tapi bukan dari _twitter_ miliknya, melainkan sebuah _LINE_ dari akun yang tak asing lagi.

 **조슈아 홍**

 _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

(Fri, 07:39 AM)

 _Penting._

(Fri, 07:40 AM)

 _Hari ini aku jemput, jangan kemana-mana._

(Fri, 07:42 AM)

 **시간을다려서**

Sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo menolak pulang bersama sahabatnya dan menunggu Jisoo didepan gerbang selama tiga puluh menit. Jisoo menyapanya dengan kaku, berbeda dengan biasanya, dan membawanya ke café biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu. Wonwoo menatap namja didepannya dengan bingung. Sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu duduk diam didepannya, tapi tidak ada pula tanda-tanda namja akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oppa?"

Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya, benar-benar merah seperti baru direbus. Wonwoo sadar akan hal itu, itulah sebabnya gadis itu menaikkan tangannya dan menempelkannya diatas dahi Jisoo, takut ia demam. Jisoo tidak tahu harus seperti apa, ia terdiam merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang dingin didahinya. Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

DEG!

Wonwoo merasa jantungnya berdegup saat maniknya menangkap milik Jisoo yang menatapnya dengan serius. Ia berteriak dalam hati, _lucu sekali Oppa dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah memerah tapi berbicara dengan serius_.

Wonwoo mengisyaratkan Jisoo untuk meneruskan, tangannya mengaduk iced chocolate miliknya sambil menyisip dan mendengarkan penjelasan Jisoo. Namja itu mulai menceritakan tentang pertama kali ia pindah ke Korea, bertemu dengan Seungcheol dan Junghan. Awal pertemuannya dengan geng Wonwoo, moment-moment mereka bersama, semua dijelaskan dengan nada yang sedikit lebih pelan dari biasanya. Wonwoo menyisip pelan, hatinya merasakan feel yang tidak enak saat Jisoo menyebutkannya.

"Selama ini… aku menyukaimu, Wonwoo-ah"

Wonwoo bersumpah dia kaget. Kaget sekali sampai cairan yang dimulutnya (terdiri atas saliva dan chocolate) tersemprot keluar melalui mulutnya didepan wajah Jisoo. Ia cepat-cepat minta maaf, menawarkan tisu kearah Jisoo yang tersenyum aneh sambil mengelap wajahnya.

Wonwoo bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, oleh karena itu setelah membereskan Jisoo, Wonwoo menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar café dengan cepat. Menghiraukan panggilan Jisoo dibelakang. Ia menghentikan taxi pertama yang lewat dan menyebutkan alamatnya dengan cepat, tak perduli apabila ongkos taxi akan menghabiskan uang sakunya.

Kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Sahabatnya… Oppa-nya… menyukainya? Bercandaan macam apa ini. Ia merasakan dirinya marah. Tak menyangka sahabatnya akan menyimpan rasa seperti itu padanya, dan juga tak menyangka bahwa ia sudah menceritakan perasaan sukanya pada MIngyu pada Jisoo. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk didalam dadanya. Marah, kesal, segan, dan sedih, semuanya menjadi satu.

Ponselnya berbunyi, nomor tak dikenal. Sudah pasti bukan Jisoo. Wonwoo memberanikan diri menerimanya, "Halo?" sapanya tak pasti, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

" _Nuna kenapa? Kenapa suaramu? Apa kau sedang menangis?"_

Wonwoo mencelos, _Oh, Mingyu._

Bibirnya kelu ingin berkata, pada akhirnya ia hanya menangis saja, Mingyu sendiri tak keberatan. Wonwoo menangis sesegukan dalam panggilan tersebut, dan Mingyu mendengarkannya dengan diam. Ia baru saja mendapatkan balasan dari Wonwoo di _twitter_ -nya, berisi nomor telepon dan id line gadis manis itu, tapi ia memilih untuk langsung menelponnya ketika ia memiliki nomor ponsel Wonwoo. Tapi ia malah disambut oleh tangisan Wonwoo.

"Jisoo-oppa, Gyu-ya…"

Mingyu membeku disudutnya, tangannya masih tertempel sebelah disamping pipinya untuk menggenggam ponsel, "Dia menyukaiku, Gyu." Telinganya masih mendapati suara Wonwoo yang sesegukan.

"Bagaimana ini, Gyu?"

Mingyu terdiam, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menyakitinya?" Hening, tidak ada balasan dari pria itu. Wonwoo berusaha mengkontrol tangisnya, tapi yang ada hanya semakin deras dan mengiris nadanya, "Karena yang aku sukai adalah dirimu…"

Mingyu menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Ia tidak bisa mendengar tangis Wonwoo lebih lama lagi.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Terimakasih untuk reviews dan sarannya ;_; sangat-sangat berguna huhuhuhuhuu~**

 **Saya update lebih cepat minggu ini. Kemungkinan kamis juga update… saya mau nulis ff lain… udah ada ide tapi saya kalo mau nulis bawaannya mau nyelesain siganeul daryeoseo muluuuuu huhuuuu**

 **Keep read and reviews ya teman-teman~ karena saya benar benar butuh ;-;**

 **Good Night!**


	8. Side-story 2: Don't Forget Me

**MIANHAE BENERAN. UPDATE-AN TADI MALEM ITU BENAR BENAR SEBUAH KEGAGALAN SEORANG MANUSIA.**

 **This is the real chap— LOL.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **THE SIDE STORY OF RUNNING THROUGH THE TIMES**

 **Don't Forget Me –** **잊어버리지마**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Choi Hansol**

* * *

"Seokmin! Jangan melamun, cepat bawanya bukunya, sudah mau hujan."

Teriakan cempreng khas wanita memenuhi indera pendengaran namja tampan yang tengah memilih buku untuk dibelinya. Yuna masih mengomel tak jelas didepan meja kasir, tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang lain padanya. Seokmin menyerah, ia memilih sebuah novel best-seller dari raknya dan berjalan menyampiri gadis itu.

Yuna menatap buku itu dengan tatapan aneh, Seokmin mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu cepat membayar. Yuna melengos dan berbalik sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kedua remaja itu menemukan diri mereka di sebuah bus umum yang menuju kearah Jongno-gu dari Dongdaemun. Kedua turun dihalte yang sama dan bersama-sama berjalan menanjak kearah rumah mereka yang memang berdekatan.

Yuna menoleh kesamping, menemukan Seokmin yang masih berdiam diri, tak seperti Seokmin yang biasanya. Ah iya, dia hampir lupa- _Seokmin memang tidak menjadi dirinya sejak lima bulan yang lalu_.

Yuna masih ingat hari itu, saat ia menemukan sahabatnya terdiam setelah peristiwa yang agak menggegerkan sekolah, seorang Sunbae yang tak dikenalnya menyatakan cinta kepada seniornya diklub jurnalis, pada kakak angkat Seokmin.

Gadis itu masih bergosip dengan gadis lainnya, berangan-angan akan mendapatkan lelaki seberani itu suatu saat nanti, masih antusias akan keberanian sunbaenya yang satu itu. Tapi semua tawanya hilang saat melihat Seokmin yang berdiam diri ditempat duduknya, tanpa ekspresi, seperti mayat hidup.

Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu langsung membuat dirinya memisahkan diri dari kerumunan dan menghampirinya, menepuk bahu tegap Seokmin, membuat namja itu tersadar dan mengadahkan kepala masih tanpa ekspresi.

Yuna ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi mata jernih itu mulai berair. Yuna tidak meneruskan maksudnya, benang-benang akal dipikirannya sudah tersambung. Bagaimana Yuna bisa sebodoh ini, Jihoon itukan sunba _kesayangan-_ nya Seokmin. Yuna berdiri disamping Seokmin, menghalangi pandangan seluruh kelas pada namja itu. Seokmin mengambil nafas dalam dan membuang wajahnya kejendela. Tangan halus Yuna menyentuh bahunya, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Yuna juga tidak perlu ia tidak perlu Seokmin untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya.

Manusia tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu bagaimana keadaan Matahari ketika hujan turun, bukan?

 **잊어버리지마**

"Ngapain beli _Looking for Alaska_? Tak biasanya kau suka novel begini." Seokmin tersenyum tipis, menatap kantong belanjaan yang digenggamnya disebelah tangan, "Iseng."

Yuna menggeleng, "Untuk Jihoon-sunbae?" kemudian menjatuhkan pukulan ringan dilengan Seokmin. Seokmin mengaduh manja, menjitak kepala sahabatnya dengan pelan, mengundang tawa diantara mereka. Tapi Yuna cukup pintar, tawa Seokmin tidak lagi seindah dulu.

Seokmin melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis itu saat mereka sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya. Yuna masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan jalan mundur, mengamati Seokmin yang membuka gerbang rumah didepan miliknya. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya sebelum berbalik dan masuk kerumahnya.

 **잊어버리지마**

Seokmin seharusnya meninggalkan kelas Jihoon sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang dia seperti orang bodoh yang sengaja menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan melihat sosok yang ia sukai sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

Ia hanya ingin melihat senyum itu sebentar lagi, lalu luka dihatinya tidak akan apa-apa.

Tapi manik sabit itu menangkapnya yang terpaku, kemudian mengulas senyum saat melihat barang yang ia beri tengah dipeluk erat dalam dekapan pujaannya. Seokmin berbalik, meninggalkan kelas itu dengan senyum pedih. _Ia tidak tahu rasanya mencintai bisa sesakit ini._

 **잊어버리지마**

Seokmin membuka pintu kelasnya untuk keluar, segera menutupnya agar keributan dikelasnya tidak tembus keluar. Kelas inti tidak terkenal baik dengan sikap, itulah sebabnya diletak diujung agar tidak menganggu kelas lain. Apalagi saat jam kosong seperti ini, seharusnya dilapisi peredam suara.

Memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar diruang siaran, tapi terbangun dengan suara pintu yang dibuka. Menampilkan sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini, Jihoon. Beberapa percakapan biasa terlewati, Seokmin menjawab sekenanya. Pintu ruangan terbuka lagi, keduanya menangkap sosok baru dengan wajah seperti orang asing.

Wajahnya tirus, pipinya putih sekali— khas _Caucasian_ tanpa bintik, bibirnya pink sempurna dan senyumannya manis.

Seokmin dan Jihoon menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

"S-saya Choi Hansol. Saya murid kelas satu-tiga. Kemarin saya sakit jadi tidak ikut penutupan orientasi."

Seokmin masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Jihoon juga. Mereka menatap dengan tatapan menilai.

"Saya baru saja mendatangi Yuna-sunbae, katanya, Dokyum-sunbae adalah kakak angkat saya untuk setahun kedepan." Seokmin membulatkan bibirnya, sedangkan Jihoon baru melepas wajah menilainya.

Gadis bernama Hansol itu menatap kedua sunbaenya dengan senyum yang kembali mengembang sempurna. Ia menyerahkan datanya pada Seokmin yang langsung berdiri dan menerima berkas itu dengan senyum juga.

"Kau sudah tau tugasmu untuk seminggu kedepankan?" Tanya Seokmin yang tengah memeriksa data hoobaenya dengan teliti, merasakan anggukan Hansol tanpa harus melihatnya. Seokmin menyaksikan sosok itu berbalik, senyum masih ada diwajahnya.

" _Cantik juga.''_

Kemudian pemuda itu melirik Jihoon yang masih tersenyum, "Kenapa?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Hanya teringat awal-awal perkenalan kita." Jawabnya dengan mengendikkan bahu. Seokmin tertawa kecil.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menaruh tangannya dipinggang dan mengatakan agar Seokmin tidak membolos untuk jam selanjutnya dengan gaya memarahi. Seokmin tersenyum patuh, sebelum mematung merasakan bibir lembut Jihoon dipipinya. Ia tidak bisa bereaksi bahkan setelah Jihoon menutup pintu ruang siaran dari luar dengan pelan.

 **잊어버리지마**

Move On itu gampang dimulut. Susah dilakukan.

Yuna geleng kepala melihat Seokmin yang pulang dari ruang siaran menjadi setengah ayan seperti ini. Kenapa?

"J-jihoon sunbae… menciumku."

Yah, Yuna akui, manusia mana yang tidak baper setelah dikecup oleh gebetan yang sudah jelas tidak mungkin didapat. Dalam hati, Yuna justru merutuk seniornya yang mungil.

 _Kalau tau tidak ada kesempatan, jangan diphp-in dong anak orang!_

Jadi sepanjang hari, Yuna sebagai sahabat yang baik menawarkan bahunya sebagai bantal siap peras untuk seorang pria kekar berhati lemah bernama Lee Seokmin.

Yuna menatap gadis yang kini tengah menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tatapan meminta kepadanya.

"Ayolah, Sunbaeeeeee. Beritahu aku segalanya tentang Seokmin-sunbaeee~" Yuna menggeleng, anak ini keras kepala ternyata.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang sibuk, Hansol-ssi. Coba kau ajak sunbae yang lain." Ucap Yuna dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, membuat Hansol sedikit merasa terintimidasi. Tapi dia memilih untuk tak peduli dan kembali memaksa kakak kelasnya ini untuk membantunya.

Yuna tau mengapa Hansol seperti ini, _karena Seokmin sialan itu tidak punya sahabat selain dirinya._ Yuna menggerutu dalam hati, walaupun sedikit rasa bangga dan miris terselip didalamnya.

Tapi Choi Yuna benar-benar sangat sibuk sekarang. Ia harus meliput turnamen taekwondo beberapa jam lagi dan ia benar-benar akan terlambat jika beradu mulut kembali dengan bocah setengah bule ini. Lalu, seakan ada bolham lampu diatas kepalanya, gadis itu tersenyum aneh dan melayangkannya kepada Hansol.

 **잊어버리지마**

Jihoon memang terbiasa datang pagi. Ia akan datang sekitar satu jam sebelum bel berbunyi dan nongkrong di kelas Wonwoo terlebih dahulu, jika Yerin atau Wonwoo sudah datang. Kalau belum, ia akan diam saja dikelas seperti saat ini.

Yeoja mungil ini membuka ponselnya dan memainkannya dengan bosan. Kelasnya sudah ramai, tipikal kelas unggulan, semua berlomba datang lebih pagi agar bisa mengulang pelajaran. Banyak yang sudah berkelompok, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuat Jihoon tertarik untuk bergabung.

Gadis ini termasuk anak yang tidak banyak omong di kelas, ia terbiasa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Bagi yang sudah pernah sekelas dengannya, pasti mengerti bahwa Jihoon hanya berbicara pada Wonwoo dan Yerin. Makanya tak heran ketika kedua temannya pindah, gadis itu menjadi sangat individual.

Pagi yang tenang tanpa ada teman adalah hal biasa bagi Jihoon.

Namun, pagi yang tenang tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh seseorang, tidak biasa bagi Jihoon.

"SELAMAT PAGI, SUNBAE-NIM!" Teriakan bersemangat itu membuat seluruh kelas berpaling kepintu depan, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil menatap asal suara tersebut. Hansol tersenyum malu dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum melesat ketempat duduk Jihoon. Jihoon mengenalinya sebagai anggota baru klub jurnalis, mau tak mau mengganti ekspresinya dengan senyuman.

"Sunbae sedang sibuk?" tanya gadis yang lebih muda, Jihoon menggeleng. Ia menatap juniornya itu dengan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _kenapa wajah gadis ini aneh sekali?_ Bukan aneh dalam bentuk, hanya saja wajahnya itu membuat Jihoon tidak yakin dirinya orang korea.

Hansol tersenyum manis melihat jawaban Jihoon, mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari kursi belakang dimana para lelaki mengamatinya dengan seksama. Hansol menempati tempat duduk didepan Jihoon, mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari saku rok.

"Aku boleh meminta bantuanmu untuk mengisi biodata Seokmin-sunbae?" Jihoon terpaku, Hansol meremang takut dalam hati, "K-kalau tidak boleh aku tidak akan menganggu sunbae, kok. Aku hanya meminta tolong member sedikit informasi. Kalau sunbae keberatanpun, maukah sunbae merekomendasikan seseorang untuk dijadikan sumber?"

Hansol begitu bersemangat, Jihoon paham sekali semangat itu. Oleh karena itu, gadis berambut sebahu itu mengiyakan permintaan Hansol dan membuat janji wawancara secepatnya. Hansol pamit dengan senyum cerah setelah negosiasinya selesai, menyisakan Jihoon yang duduk melamun menatap pintu kelasnya.

 _Apa Seokmin se-semangat ini dulu saat mencari tahu biodatanya?_

 **잊어버리지마**

Disuatu siang yang lumayan cerah, Jihoon dan juniornya yang benama Choi Hansol sedang duduk santai dipinggir pekarangan sekolah. Kedua gadis berkulit putih itu seperti tidak takut menantang matahari yang semakin panas bersinar diatas sana.

"Jadi, sunbae… aku ingin mewawancarai-mu tentang Seokmin sunbae. Kita mulai dari mana ya?"

"Biodata umum" jawab Jihoon pelan. Ia memperhatikan Hansol yang langsung membuka binder berwarna biru langitnya dan menyiapkan bolpoin untuk mencatat. Sungguh terlihat serius, membuat kesan imut yang teramat jelas dimata Jihoon.

Jihoon menjawab semua pertanyaan Hansol dengan lancar. Hubungannya dengan Seokmin cukup dekat sampai-sampai ia tahu hampir semua tentang Seokmin. Hansol mencatat semuanya dengan lengkap, tidak tertinggal satu datapun. Ia kembali menatap daftar pertanyaan dan menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir, "Apa Seokmin-sunbae pernah jatuh cinta?"

Jihoon terdiam.

 _Aku tidak tahu, tanya saja pada orangnya kalau yang itu,_ jawabnya mengakhiri sesi wawancaranya dengan Hansol.

 **잊어버리지마**

Seokmin baru saja selesai siaran waktu Hansol datang keruangannya sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang dititipkan guru piket kepadanya. Melihat adik kelasnya yang cantik itu kepayahan membawa tumpukan tersebut, Seokmin berinisiatif membantunya dan meletakkan berkas tersebut dimejanya. Ia teringat sesuatu hal, membuatnya memaksa Hansol untuk tetap tinggal sebentar diruang siaran dengan imbalan makan siang gratis. Hansol sebenarnya tidak keberatan, tapi ia merasa tidak sopan membiarkan namja itu membayarinya. Mulut kecilnya baru saja akan melayangkan protes, Seokmin sudah menutup pintu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _Yasudah_ , batinnya.

Ia menempatkan tubuh kecilnya dikursi siaran yang berhadapan dengan banyak kertas dan alat-alat elektronik yang tidak ia ketahui fungsinya. Dalam hati, gadis ini mengerjap takjub, tidak pernah melihat alat-alat serumit ini dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Hansol menyapukan jemarinya dipermukaan alat yang penuh dengan panel-panel yang tidak ia mengerti. Akhirnya, wanita bermarga Choi itu menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi dan menatap sekeliling. Menelurusuri lemari buku yang berada disamping alat-alat elektronik tersebut. Gadis itu mengerjap jenaka saat mendapati sebuah buku ber _cover_ kulit yang tampak seperti Jurnal baginya.

Dengan nekad, walaupun sudah diperingati oleh akal sehat, Hansol tetap meraih dan membuka buku itu. Matanya membaca kata demi kata, terkadang tertawa kecil mendapati curahan isi hati seniornya tentang betapa rumitnya rumus fisika dan yang lainnya, semuanya tentang kesulitan hidup seorang siswa sma. Tawanya berhenti saat ia mendapati sebuah nama familiar didalamnya.

Akalnya terhentak. Ia sudah memasuki wilayah privasi orang lain, terlebih ornag lain itu adalah seniornya. Tapi matanya tidak berhenti membaca ulasan dengan arti mendalam yang terdapat pada lembaran itu.

Jurnal berhenti ditengah buku, Hansol dengan gemetar meletakkan kembali buku tersebut ke lemari. Hatinya sedikit teriris saat memaknai kata-kata dan maksud kalimat yang tertera. Ia menyesal telah membuka jurnal tersebut, tapi dilain sisi, pembawaannya yang kadang terlalu melankolis dan agresif ini melintaskan suatu ide dikepala manisnya.

Hansol terkejut saat pintu terbuka kembali, menampilkan Seokmin dengan dua burger keju ditangannya. Dengan segan, ia mengambil satu tapi lima menit kemudian ia meminta porsi yang kedua. Tawa dan canda seketika memenuhi ruang siaran, salahkan Seokmin dan Hansol yang terlalu mudah bergaul.

Melihat wajah Seokmin yang tertawa lepas membuat dada Hansol berdegup kencang. Diam-diam ia bersumpah untuk menghapus segenap kesakitan yang seniornya rasakan.

 **잊어버리지마**

 _ **"Seokmin-sunbae's Profile (Draft)"**_

 _Full name: Lee Seokmin_

 _Nicknames: DJ-Dokyum_

 _DoB: Siheung, 18 Februari 1997_

 _Hobbies: Reading comics, Singing(?), Playing 'Criminal Case'_

 _Class: XI-INTI-7_

 _Division: Penyiaran_

 _Zodiac: Aquarius_

 _Favorites:_

 _Color: Abu-abu_

 _Singer/Group: BTS, G-Friend, EXO_

 _Fandom: EXO-L_

 _Songs: If We Love Again – EXO's Chen ft. Chanyeol (cr: Yuna-sunbae), Lost Star – Maroon 5 (cr: Jieqiong-sunbae—his choirmate (?) XD)_

 _Food: Jjokbal_

 _Drink: Iced Tea_

 _His Ideal Girl: "Seseorang yang tidak mukin ia dapatkan, diakan Masochist. (Cr: Yuna-sunbae); Seseorang dengan rambut panjang, senyum yang manis dan pipi yang terlihat 'enak' dicium." – still Yuna Sunbae._

 _Motto: Menjalani hidup penuh warna dengan melakukan hal yang disukai._

 _Trivial Facts:_

 _1\. As bright as a Sunshine (idk— senyumnya ituloh)_

 _2\. Friendly af. Is he even know how to be angry? Lol._

 _3\. Idk again— something about his eyes… its not as bright as his smile_

Hansol menatap catatannya dengan pandangan sendu, tangannya bergerak mengisi baris baru.

 _4\. Has been falling love with someone else's girl._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO CHEETOSFTI.**

 **W GATAU LAGI MAU NULIS SCENE GIMANA. W DAH NANGIS. NTAR SAMBUNG LAGI BYE.**

 **For all, thanks for the reviews! Nantikan meanie selanjutnya minggu depan hehehe. Buat apdetan tadi malem, saya akui emang agak menyebalkan=_= gak ada feel kan? Iya saya aja gak ngefeel mau ngepost. Tbh, chapter side-story itu semuanya curhatan saya wkwk makanya agak emosional saya buatnya. Maklumin aja. Ngetik awalan chapter ini aja saya mewek (T_T) #apaansih**

 **RnR juseyooooo~ Bakal ngapdet secepatnyaaaa**


	9. Love Me The Same

**Running Through The Time –** **시간을다려서**

" **Love Me The Same"**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Cast:

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Bohyuk**

 **Etc.**

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan lemas menuju apartementnya, pipinya masih basah, tapi matanya tidak. Ia mematikan ponselnya tepat setelah Mingyu mengakhiri panggilannya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, ia menekan password dengan kasar dan menendang pintu untuk terbuka. Gadis yang biasanya sangat rapi itu menyepak sepatunya kebawah rak sepatu dan langsung masuk tanpa menyapa seisi rumah. _Toh biasanya cuma ada dia dan bohyuk_ , gerutunya dalam hati.

"Wonwoo-ya? Sudah pulang, putri Eomma?" Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya, kaget mendapati Ibunya sudah pulang padahal masih jam tujuh malam, tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Ia mengangguk kaku dan langsung berbelok menuju tangga untuk naik ke kamar tidurnya. Lagi-lagi Ibunya memanggilnya, "Wonwoo! Eomma bertanya loh, nak."

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat dan membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap memarahi Ibunya, namun terdiam saat mendapati sosok lain yang berdiri dibelakang Ibunya.

"Pacarmu sudah menunggu dari tadi, kenapa kau malah mengabaikannya seperti itu?" Tanya Ibunya dengan senyum menggoda kearah Wonwoo yang masih terbingung. Wonwoo tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya setelah itu, tapi kemudian Ibunya pergi dari situ dan Mingyu naik ketangga mendekatkan jaraknya pada Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo memerah, malu karena Mingyu harus melihatnya dengan keadaan seburuk ini, dan karena jarak Mingyu semakin dekat. Mingyu berhenti satu anak tangga dibawah Wonwoo, "Mau sampai kapan kau akan diam, Nuna? Sebaiknya kau segera tunjukkan kamarmu, karena aku tidak akan berada sepanjang malam disini." Ujar Mingyu dengan senyum tipis.

Wonwoo tersadar dan semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Mingyu, "Untuk apa kita ke kamar?" Mingyu tersenyum retorik, ia mengisyaratkan dengan kepala menuju anak tangga paling bawah. Wonwoo mengintip lewat bahunya, mendapati adik laki-lakinya menatap penuh bisa kearah Mingyu. _Oh._

"Ikut aku." Balas Wonwoo pelan. Kedua remaja itu berhenti dipintu kamar paling ujung dilantai dua apartement keluarga Jeon. Mingyu memerhatikan sekitarnya, rumah Wonwoo memang terbilang sederhana karena tidak banyak memiliki pernak-pernik disana sini, tapi dapat dimaklumi karena pada dasarnya rumah itu hanya sebuah apartemen, tentu saja luasnya terbatas.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk. Mingyu tersenyum kembali, membuat Wonwoo harus membuang muka agar Mingyu tak dapat melihat wajahnya merona. Mingyu kembali menilai kamar Wonwoo, bersih dan… penuh warna. Sedikit tidak nyambung dengan karakter Wonwoo, tapi lagi-lagi ia berpikir mungkin inilah Wonwoo yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa disuruh duduk, namja itu menjatuhkan bokongnya ditempat tidur Wonwoo. Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya saat melihat bayang-bayang adiknya mengekori mereka, lalu berdiri bersandar pada pintu. Ia tidak mempedulikan isyarat Mingyu yang menyuruhnya mendekat, melengos saat seringai tampan muncul diwajah namja itu.

"Ngapain?" Mingyu menelengkan kepalanya saat pertanyaan Wonwoo menerpa gendangnya, Wonwoo harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak loncat dan menggigit pipi Mingyu yang terlihat imut sekali saat ia kebingungan. Maka dari itu, agar Mingyu berhenti membuatnya jantungan, gadis itu mengulang sekali lagi, "Ngapain kesini? Sudah malam tau."

Sang pria membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian menatap Wonwoo dengan serius, "Kau menangis tadi." Wonwoo balik menatap dengan tanda tanya, "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu menangis tanpa berbuat apa-apa."

Yang gadis telah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali ia merona dalam lima belas menit terakhir, ia sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya entah kemana hingga ia tak menyadari sosok yang lebih tinggi telah berdiri didepannya. Ia baru menyadarinya saat sosok itu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menempelkan dahi miliknya pada milik Wonwoo, menutup matanya. Wonwoo tidak berontak, ia mendekatkan diri pada sosok itu, membiarkan kedua lengan Mingyu memeluknya ringan.

Wonwoo ikut menutup matanya, menikmati jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat bibir tebal milik Mingyu menyapu keningnya cukup lama. Setelah dirasa cukup, Mingyu memundurkan tubuhnya kembali sampai belakang lututnya menabrak ujung ranjang Wonwoo, menunggu gadisnya itu membuka mata. Tak lama, keinginannya terkabul. Onyx milik gadis bermarga Jeon itu kembali bertubrukan dengan irisnya.

Keduanya memandang lama, seperti saling mencari sesuatu dimata masing-masing. Namun, tak sampai lima belas detik, pertarungan tatap itu harus berakhir saat mereka membuang wajah mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba malu. Kenapa? Karena mereka teringat kejadian semalam setelah pulang sekolah.

 _Sepanjang jam pelajaran terakhir Wonwoo menjadi tidak fokus. Pikirannya masih berada di Perpustakaan. Sesekali jemarinya mengelus bibir tipis dan wajahnya kembali merah karena malu. Untung saja pelajaran kimia hari ini hanya pelajaran teori, sehingga Wonwoo tidak harus pusing karena tidak bisa fokus._

 _Setelah bel berbunyi, Jihoon datang ke kelasnya bersama Soonyoung dibelakangnya. Bersiap mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi Wonwoo menolak. Saat Jihoon baru saja akan melayangkan protes, tubuh jangkung Mingyu hadir dipintu kelas, Wonwoopun segera lari tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Jihoon._

 _Mingyu mengenggam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan ke halte, lagi-lagi dengan gayanya yang tenang, membuat Wonwoo memaki dalam hati._

" _Kita mau kemana, Gyu?" Mingyu tersenyum mendengar panggilan namanya yang tak biasa keluar dari bibir Wonwoo, ia menempatkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Rahasia, maksudnya._

 _Ternyata mereka pergi ke pertokoan didekat Gangnam, tak jauh dari kediaman Wonwoo. Berputar-putar memasuki toko-toko aksesoris dan akhirnya makan ramen bersama diminimarket terdekat._

 _Mingyu menawarkan untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang, tapi Wonwoo menolak. Setelah bersikeras, akhirnya Mingyu diizinkan mengantar sampai lobby saja, karena Wonwoo tinggal di apartement._

" _Sampai sini saja," Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk, Wonwoo kembali malu,"Sudah sana pulang." Usirnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya mengusir. Mingyu maju kedepan, menangkup wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap takut— takut disosor seperti tadi sore lagi, tapi Mingyu tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipinya._

" _Nuna mau jadi pacarku?"_

 _Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Tak romantis sekali." Gumamnya tak sadar. Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya._

" _Aku booking dulu, akan aku beritahu jika surprisenya selesai," Wonwoo blushing kembali, "Selamat malam, Nuna. Mimpi indah!"_ _Ujarnya sambil berjalan mundur, melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang baru membalas ketika dirinya telah berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju halte terdekat._

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jelas Wonwoo sambil menegakkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum manis. Mingyu menatapnya datar, tapi akhirnya menghela nafas berat. Kembali ia dekati tubuh gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dan memeluknya erat, "Kalau kau sedih, panggil aku. Aku akan ada untukmu." Bisiknya ditelinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum dibahu Mingyu, tangannya ikut mengalung dipinggang Mingyu. Keduanya dapat mendengar suara jantung masing-masing, namun tak lagi malu.

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, membuat Wonwoo—dengan tidak rela, ikut melepasnya. Namja tinggi mencium kening Wonwoo untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini, setelahnya Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan mengecup pelan bibir sang gadis. Kemudian, memundurkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati tubuh seniornya itu. Mingyu membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo dengan pelan, menampilkan Nyonya Jeon dan Bohyuk yang langsung jatuh tersungkur begitu pintu dibuka. Tersangka pengupingan langsung berdiri dan menyengir tidak jelas.

Mingyu pamit pada Nyonya Jeon dan Bohyuk yang masih takut dengan tatapan Wonwoo yang tampak menyala-nyala. Ibu Wonwoo mengantar Mingyu kepintu depan, menyisakan Bohyuk yang terjebak dalam situasi tak menyenangkan ini.

"JEON BOHYUKKKKKKK!"

Yerin menatap Wonwoo yang termenung mengabaikan makanannya, ia menyikut bahu Wonwoo membuat gadis itu tersadar dan menyengir aneh kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo menggeleng, tapi kali ini tersenyum tipis malu-malu, Yerin membuang nafasnya, "Kenapa kau menyimpan bahagia sendiri, Wonwoo-ya? Apa seperti ini pertemanan kita?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Wonwoo menggeleng dan menatap Yerin dengan perasaan bersalah. Yerin dapat melihat ia tengah menimbang-nimbang harus cerita atau tidak, karenanya Yerin menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk mengundang Wonwoo bercerita.

"Mingyu— adik kelas yang beberapa hari memanggilku ke kelas, kau ingat?" Yerin berusaha mengingat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. _Bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan Adonis berjalan?_

Wonwoo memainkan saladnya, Yerin menunggu sambil meneguk _milkshake_ coklat miliknya. Wonwoo meletakkan garpu dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Yerin, "Dia menembakku." Wonwoo cekatan berpindah dari samping Yerin ketika gadis itu menyemprotkan minumannya. _Apa sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka untuk tidak menjaga image didepan orang_ , batin Wonwoo meringis saat menyadari ia melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Jisoo.

Yerin berdiri mencari tisu dan Wonwoo termenung lagi mengingat temannya itu. Ia merasa bersalah atas reaksinya, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak kaget mendengar pernyataan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba dan sangat membingungkan. Yerin kembali dengan mulut bersih, ia kembali duduk didepan Wonwoo dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya, "lalu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan wajah merah, terlalu malu. Yerin sudah menebak apa maksudnya, "Belum juga kau tolak?" Wonwoo memelototkan matanya kearah Yerin, "Ngapain?! Akukan suka!" Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Yerin mencelos, _bagaimana ini?_

"Dan kau tahu satu lagi yang membuatku bingung?" Yerin tidak menjawab, menunggu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dengan sangat pelan, "Jisoo-oppa juga menyukaiku, Yerin-ah." Kali ini Yerin bernafas lega, dan tak luput dari pandangan Wonwoo. "Kenapa kau malah berekspresi begitu?!" Yerin menggigit bibirnya pelan, takut membuat temannya yang manis marah besar.

"Aku hanya senang dia akhirnya menjadi berani?" Jawabnya takut-takut, menatap cemas pada Wonwoo yang membuka mulutnya tapi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, "Jadi… kau sudah tau?"

Yerin menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal, menyengir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, "Jisoo-oppa sangat jelas menunjukkannya, Won-ie. Cuma kau saja yang tidak terlalu peka, dia sudah suka dari pertama jumpa denganmu, loh."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia berbalik kembali dengan makanannya dan memakannya sampai habis walaupun tidak terasa dilidahnya.

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua anak berlomba keluar paling cepat, tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo. Ia masih tiduran dimejanya, mengabaikan panggilan Yerin yang akhirnya menyerah dan keluar duluan. Ia sedang tidak mau pulang, tidak mau bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tidak mau bertemu dengan Jisoo. Tidak mau bertemu dengan Bohyuk, adiknya.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Penjelasan Yerin sudah cukup buatnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang gampang bergaul dengan orang lain, walaupun bukan juga seorang anti-sosial. Ia memang belum pernah berpacaran, tapi selama ini ia adalah orang yang cukup peka jika seseorang mendekatinya, seperti Mingyu contohnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahwa Jisoo menyukai dirinya?

Ia memang kadang merasa perlakuan Jisoo agak berlebihan baginya, tapi ia selalu berfikir positif karena Jisoo pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan adik perempuan. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu memperlakukan Jisoo seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Tapi begitu mengetahui perasaan Jisoo yang sebenarnya, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena jauh didalam hatinya gadis itu merasa terkhianati dengan alasan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam dan menghela nafas?" Wonwoo terkejut mendengar suara baritone yang familiar, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polos yang membuat Mingyu tak tahan untuk tidak menarik hidung bangirnya.

Yang lebih muda meraih tas milik seniornya sambil berjalan keluar kelas, "Ayo cepat pulang, aku antar."

Wonwoo mau tidak mau langsung berlari menyamai langkah Mingyu yang menuju parkiran, "Kita tidak naik bus?" Mingyu menggeleng, ia berhenti didepan sebuah mobil Volvo mengkilat. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci, membuka pintu disebelah kemudi dan mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk masuk. Wonwoo masuk dengan ragu, ia mengamati juniornya menaruh kedua tas mereka dikursi belakang dan kemudian mengambil tempat dikursi kemudi.

"Kau bisa bawa mobil? Apa kita tidak akan ditilang?" Tanya Wonwoo menatap skeptis Mingyu yang tengah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah mendapatkan lisensiku."

Bibir Wonwoo membulat, lalu dengan santai mengotak-atik radio untuk didengarkan. Mingyu membiarkannya, fokus berkendara keluar dari pekarangan sekolah dan meluncur ke jalan raya. Sunyi menemani keduanya, bahkan saat berhenti dilampu merah sekalipun.

Wonwoo tidak keberatan, ia memandangi Mingyu dari samping yang sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan dan kaca spion. Saat berhenti dilampu merah kedua, tak jauh dari apartemen Wonwoo, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, menemukan Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan khidmat.

Mingyu tersenyum, Wonwoo yang ketahuan memandangi pun ikut tersenyum.

" _Karena yang aku sukai adalah dirimu…"_

Entah angin dari mana, ingatannya tentang beberapa hari yang lalu terulang. Senyum Wonwoo pudar, digantikan dengan tatapan gugup. Mingyu sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan, mobil berwarna _silver_ itu sudah memasuki jalanan utama Gangnam, kawasan apartemen milik Wonwoo berada.

Namja itu menoleh, mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah menggigiti bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Pandangan gadis itu tidak awas dan terlihat cemas. Tangan besarnya terangkat menuju surai hitam lembut, mengusaknya pelan. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengatakan ia tidak menikmatinya, tapi sepertinya sang junior tidak mengingat kata-katanya dengan jelas karena sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Wonwoo menenangkan dirinya, tersenyum kepada Mingyu dan membuka pintu mobil setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan nada super manis bagi Mingyu.

"NUNA!" Teriak Mingyu dari dalam mobil saat sosok gadis itu mulai mendekati pintu masuk gedung, "Aku juga menyukaimu!"

Wonwoo tergagap, wajahnya panas. Mingyu tersenyum jahil dan melayangkan kiss bye untuknya yang diam terpaku ditengah-tengah jalan masuk. Namja itu kemudian menancap gas dan berlalu dari pandangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa dadanya akan meledak sebentar lagi, kupu-kupu seperti berterbangan keluar dari perutnya, senyum seperti tercetak permanen selamanya. Ia berjalan masuk menuju apartemennya dengan gembira. Dalam perjalanan tiga puluh menit menuju apartemennya, Wonwoo hanya butuh melihat senyum manis Mingyu agar akhirnya melupakan masalahnya dan Jisoo untuk sepanjang sisa hari ini.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
